Sous le masque des ombres
by ediawe
Summary: Après une énième dispute entre Lily et James, Remus tente de consoler ce dernier. Sans se douter qu'il s'engage dans quelque chose de dangereux... RL/JP
1. Chapter 1

Ce texte peut être un OS ou le début d'une fic plus longue. C'est selon vos désirs, ô vénérés lecteurs.

L'histoire prend place à l'époque des Maraudeurs, juste après l'épisode qu'Harry voit dans la pensine de Rogue.

Avertissement : Rating M pour cause de rapport sexuel pas vraiment consentant. Vous voilà prévenu ; ce n'est pas une fic joyeuse.

Très léger spoiler du tome 7 (mais je ne sais même pas si vous le remarquerez).

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

***

Remus glissa prudemment la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Le dortoir était plongé dans la pénombre, les rideaux tirés ne laissant filtrer qu'une toute petite partie de la lumière du crépuscule.

-James ? appela-t-il. Tu es là ?

Il ne reçut pas de réponse, mais alors que ses yeux s'habituaient à la pénombre, il aperçut une silhouette voûtée assise sur l'un des lits.

-Tu pourrais répondre au moins, fit-il remarquer en faisant un pas dans la pièce.

La voix de son ami surgit enfin des ténèbres, éraillée et altérée, comme s'il avait pleuré :

-Ferme la porte.

Remus s'exécuta mais demanda :

-Pourquoi restes-tu dans le noir ?

-Je préfère.

La voix de James était aussi éteinte que les lampes. Remus se fraya un chemin à tâtons jusqu'au lit, pestant intérieurement contre le désordre qui régnait là, et s'assit à côté de lui.

-On se fait du souci, tu sais, dit-il d'une voix très douce.

Il vit James hausser les épaules.

-Hé, tu ne vas quand même pas nous laisser tomber pour une fille, plaisanta-t-il.

-Je l'aime, murmura James.

Remus soupira :

-Je sais. Mais avoue que tu as été un peu bête.

Son ami se retourna vivement vers lui. Il ne pouvait toujours pas voir l'expression de son visage mais il la devinait terrible. Néanmoins, il prit sur lui de continuer :

-Ce n'est pas franchement la meilleure méthode pour séduire une fille que de suspendre son meilleur ami la tête en bas et le caleçon à l'air. Si tu l'aimes vraiment, laisse Snape tranquille.

Il fit brutalement coupé quand James le saisit par le col en hurlant :

-TAIS-TOI !

Les yeux de l'animagus brillaient d'une lueur démente et il semblait pris de folie.

-Jamais, jamais, jamais ! cracha-t-il en secouant violemment Remus à chaque exclamation.

-Lâche-moi ! protesta le loup-garou. Tu me fais mal !

Mais James ne semblait pas l'entendre.

-Cet immonde bâtard graisseux l'aime, éructa-t-il sur un ton brûlant de rage. Je ne supporte pas qu'il pose les yeux sur elle, ou même qu'il pense à elle ! C'est dégoûtant, répugnant, écœurant ! Et elle… elle ! Elle ne comprend pas, elle ne sait pas…

Il parut enfin se calmer et cessa de secouer Remus qui en fut grandement soulagé. Cependant, il resta silencieux, de peur de provoquer une nouvelle crise.

-Je l'aime, murmura de nouveau James.

Puis il continua, alors que sa prise sur les épaules de Remus d'étreinte brutale se muait en contact tendre :

-Elle est si belle…si belle. Ses cheveux, ses yeux, ses joues, son nez, sa bouche…

Mais alors qu'il disait cela, ses mains vinrent caresser les cheveux de Remus avant de descendre sur son visage, jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres. Son ami eu un léger mouvement de recul.

-Euh, Prongs, c'est moi, ça, fit-il très gêné.

James ne répondit pas mais soudain, il l'attira brutalement à lui et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne.

-Mmf !

Pris par surprise, Remus lutta pour se dégager, se tordant dans tous les sens pour échapper à la poigne solide de son ami, et repoussa enfin l'animagus loin de lui.

-Mais ça va pas, non ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un bond, choqué.

James lui saisit le bras et chercha à l'attirer de nouveau à lui en murmurant d'une voix à la fois suave et suppliante :

-Moony, Moony, s'il te plaît mon Moony… J'en ai tellement besoin, je vais mourir de frustration si tu ne m'aides pas.

-Tu es malade ! répliqua Remus en se dégageant, horrifié. Je suis ton ami…

-Justement ! cria James, à nouveau en colère. Si tu étais vraiment mon ami, tu ferais n'importe quoi pour m'aider. Moi, je suis bien devenu animagus pour toi !

Remus se figea.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose, souffla-t-il.

-Bien sûr que si, cracha James. Tu dis ça parce que tu n'es qu'un égoïste !

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! se défendit le loup-garou, blessé.

-Alors viens ici et allonge-toi ! hurla Prongs.

Remus sursauta et se mit à trembler de manière incontrôlable. Le regard de James était accusateur, faisant monter en lui une terrible culpabilité. Tout à coup, l'animagus détourna les yeux et cracha d'un ton méprisant :

-C'est bon, j'ai compris : l'amitié pour toi, ça ne marche que dans un sens. Allez, casse-toi.

Ces mots firent monter les larmes aux yeux du loup-garou qui balbutia :

-Non, attends, ne… ne dis pas ça. Je… je vais le faire.

Le visage de James s'illumina d'un sourire.

-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, Moony ! Viens, couche-toi près de moi.

Toujours tremblant, Remus s'exécuta maladroitement. Il se tendit lorsqu'il sentit le poids du corps de son ami contre le sien. James l'embrasse de nouveau, mais plus doucement, avec une sorte de tendresse. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il glissa sa langue dans sa bouche, Remus dut se faire violence pour ne pas la lui mordre. Cette intrusion le révulsait, comme une sorte de viol.

Enfin, James se détacha de lui ; sa respiration était haletante et ses gestes précipités alors qu'il passait fébrilement les mains sur le torse de son ami à travers ses vêtements. Il lui murmura à l'oreille, d'une voix rauque de désir :

-Moony, mon ami, mon amour… J'ai tellement envie de toi !

Puis sa bouche se glissa dans son cou qu'il embrassa comme un affamé tandis qu'il retirait leurs deux chemises. Dès qu'il eu accès à la peau douce de la poitrine de Remus, il s'employa à le caresser délicatement, presque avec dévotion, tandis que ses lèvres descendaient lentement en une ligne de baisers humides et qu'il se frottait langoureusement contre lui.

Il se passa alors quelque chose d'étrange en Remus. Alors que James continuait ses attentions, il se surprit à éprouver non pas de la peur et de la répulsion mais un certain plaisir et même de l'envie. Il avait beau se sentir coupable à cette pensée, involontairement, son corps s'échauffait et se détendait lentement. James dut s'en apercevoir car il redoubla de douceur.

Quand il se mit à embrasser l'un de ses tétons, le loup-garou ne put retenir un petit cri qui fit sourire son ami. Il continua son activité, faisant naître une délicieuse tension entre les cuisses de Remus qui commença à se tortiller et à gémir comme un damné. L'animagus descendit encore pour tourmenter son nombril de sa langue ; puis, quand il fut sûr d'avoir vaincu toutes les résistances de sa victime, il défit lentement son pantalon et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes, le laissant totalement nu.

Immédiatement, Remus replia pudiquement les jambes mais James, posant ses mains sur ses jambes, le força à s'offrir tout entier à son regard, poussant même le vice jusqu'à lui écarter légèrement les cuisses. Puis il s'écarta de lui pour contempler à loisir ce corps pâle qui se détachait sur le tissu sombre des couvertures. Remus ne pouvait voir son expression mais il l'entendit soupirer d'aise, avant de se dévêtir à son tour. En voyant son ami nu au-dessus de lui, la preuve de son désir dressée avec obscénité entre ses jambes, Remus sentit la honte et l'angoisse revenir au galop et il ferma les yeux, comme pour échapper à ce qui se passait.

Mais James n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. En quelques gestes habiles sur son entrejambe, il força le loup-garou à lui prêter attention. Il continua jusqu'à ce que Remus soit sur le point d'exploser de plaisir sous l'effet de ces délicieuses caresses, puis cessa brusquement et ordonna d'une voix rauque :

-Retourne-toi.

Remus s'exécuta, plein d'appréhension mais incapable de nier son désir. Il sursauta et se tendit lorsqu'il sentit son ami glisser un doigt en lui. La sensation était étrange, assez douloureuse, désagréable en somme et il geignit à cette intrusion, sans que cela arrête James.

-Détends-toi, murmura-t-il.

Remus s'efforça de suivre son conseil, mais sans trop de succès, d'autant plus que l'animagus passa très vite à la vitesse supérieure, insérant un deuxième puis un troisième doigt, qu'il retira bien trop tôt pour se positionner derrière lui.

Il le pénétra lentement et Remus dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de douleur alors qu'il avait l'impression atroce de se faire transpercer. Cependant, au bout de quelques va-et-vient, la souffrance s'estompa pour ne laisser qu'une sensation bizarre et inconfortable, empirée par la pensée que c'était l'un de ses amis qui était en train de le pénétrer comme un animal. Pourtant, quand James, conscient de la tension de son partenaire, recommença ses caresses sur son sexe, le plaisir revint aussitôt et le loup-garou fut même soulagé de pouvoir se concentrer sur cette friction divine plutôt que sur ce qui se passait à l'arrière.

Il ne mit pas très longtemps avant de venir avec un gémissement qui sonnait presque comme un sanglot, mais dut pourtant endurer pendant quelques minutes encore les coups de rein frénétiques de son ami. Enfin, un râle étouffé et une sensation humide lui apprirent que l'épreuve prenait fin et il poussa un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il s'affalait sur le lit. Il resta là, immobile, tiraillé entre un début de fou rire nerveux et une violente envie de pleurer. Il entendit James descendre du lit et, du coin de l'œil, il le vit se rhabiller. Il ne l'imita pas, ne désirant pas redescendre tant que la sensation de souillure qui imprégnait tout son corps n'aurait pas disparu. Enfin, James acheva d'enfiler ses vêtements. Il se tourna vers Remus, parut chercher quelque chose à dire puis finalement, murmura :

-Merci…

Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand soudain, Remus eu un léger rire. L'animagus se retourna :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le ton de la réponse était mi-léger, mi-amer :

-Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle rate, Lily…

***

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ; vous savez où cliquer.


	2. Où la machine se met en marche

Eh ben j'aurais mis le temps pour poster cette suite. C'est que je ne m'y suis pas prise tout de suite, vu qu'à la base, c'était censé être un One-Shot. Pour la suite, n'espérait pas que ça ira beaucoup plus vite : la période des exam approche et je vais être très occupée...

Je sais que c'est court mais comme c'est une scène capitale, elle mérite bien un chapitre à elle seule (et puis sinon, fallait attendre encore plus longtemps).

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling.

***

Un vent glacé balayait le parc du château de Poudlard et il faisait frais pour un début de septembre, malgré l'éclat trompeur du soleil. Remus, toutefois, ne s'en souciait guère. Assis près du lac, ses pensées étaient à mille lieux de la météo.

Cela faisait plus de deux mois maintenant, depuis le fameux soir de l'épreuve de Défense contre les forces du mal, que ses pensées étaient en ébullition ; il était même surpris que son cerveau n'ait pas encore explosé. Le pire, c'était qu'après tant de cogitation, il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il était allé consoler James.

Cela avait été agréable par certains côtés, il était inutile de nier. Les caresses de James avaient été plus qu'efficaces et parfois, en y repensant, il ressentait encore des chatouillis dans le bas-ventre.

Et pourtant, l'évènement lui avait laissé une sensation générale de très profond malaise. D'abord parce que malgré le fait qu'il y avait pris du plaisir, il s'était surtout senti violé et humilié. Ensuite parce qu'il était choqué que James, qu'il avait toujours admiré et aimé comme un ami, ai pu l'utiliser ainsi, en lui faisant ce qui était ni plus ni moins que du chantage, et ce pour se vider, comme il l'aurait fait avec une pute. Et lorsqu'il pensait que James clamait partout être fou d'amour pour Lily, l'une de ses plus proches amies, Remus ressentait une violente envie de se jeter dans le lac.

Cependant, si ça n'avait été que ça, il aurait peut-être pu régler le problème en tirant simplement un trait dessus –une tactique qu'il utilisait souvent. Mais l'évènement lui avait laissé une autre séquelle : une attirance soudaine pour la gente masculine qui s'était manifesté durant l'été à travers des rêves mouillées ou de soudaines rougeurs à la vue d'un garçon bien tourné dans la rue. Il aurait voulu penser que cela avait été entièrement déclenché par cette brève étreinte avec son ami mais cela lui paraissait plus que douteux car cette attirance n'était absolument pas tournée vers James, au contraire. Non, il craignait plutôt que ça soit la révélation d'un penchant jusque là enfoui –hypothèse renforcé par le fait qu'il n'avait jamais été vraiment attiré par les filles. Or il avait bien assez de problèmes comme ça avec sa lycanthropie sans avoir à y ajouter l'homosexualité. Il soupira en se demandant si la situation pouvait encore empirer. Le futur immédiat devait lui prouver que oui.

-Hey, Remus !

Le loup-garou se tendit en entendant arriver la personne qu'il avait le moins envie de voir. James vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux auquel il répondit tant bien que mal par un rictus crispé.

-Ca va ? Tu n'as pas froid ?

Remus secoua la tête, sans préciser à quelle question il répondait par la négative. Son ami lui prit soudain la main, le faisant sursauter et redoublant sa nervosité.

-Je le savais, s'exclama l'animagus, tu as les mains gelées !

Et il entreprit de les lui frictionner pour les réchauffer. Remus n'osa pas les retirer, de peur de le vexer, mais il était incroyablement mal-à-l'aise. James, en revanche, ne montrait pas la moindre trace de gène.

Il y eu un silence, pendant lequel Remus chercha désespérément une excuse pour se dégager, puis soudain, l'animagus demanda :

-Tu m'évites ?

La question prit le loup-garou par surprise :

-Quoi ?

-J'ai l'impression que tu cherches à m'éviter depuis qu'on est rentré à Poudlard, expliqua James, le regard perçant.

« Touché », songea Remus ; mais il se contenta de répondre :

-J'ai plus d'option que toi donc plus de cours et plus de devoir. J'espère quand même que tu ne vas pas me faire une scène à chaque fois que je veux travailler.

James parut se satisfaire de l'explication et se contenta de commenter :

-Ne te fatigue pas trop quand même.

Remus hocha la tête sans répondre et un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Ce fut à nouveau James qui le rompit :

-Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup pensé à ce qu'on avait fait à la fin de l'année dernière.

L'estomac de Remus se tordit brutalement d'angoisse ; il ne voulait pas parler de ça, il voulait oublier... Mais lorsqu'il voulut demander à James de ne rien dire, sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge.

-Je n'ai pas trop réfléchi sur le moment..., continua l'animagus.

« Pas trop réfléchi » ? Remus en aurait sangloté de rage. Avait-il la moindre idée de l'enfer qu'il lui avait fait vivre –et qu'il lui faisait encore vivre ?

-... mais ça ne change rien entre nous. On reste amis.

Remus le regarda, bouche-bée.

-Ah, parce que... tu l'avais envisagé... différemment ? dit-il avec difficulté, sans réussir à masquer une pointe d'irritation dans sa voix.

-Bah, on a couché ensemble quand même, explicita James, l'air gêné pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

-Parce que tu m'as demandé de faire ça pour t'aider, pointa Remus d'un ton tranchant.

James ne parut pas s'apercevoir de la froideur de son camarade et lui décocha un grand sourire.

-Je sais. T'as été génial d'accepter de faire ça pour moi.

« D'accepter ?», relava Remus avec incrédulité. « Tu m'as quasiment fais du chantage affectif pour que j'accepte ! ». Mais seize ans de politesse et de délicatesse fermement ancrés en lui l'empêchèrent de formuler cette pensée à haute voix. James dut prendre son silence pour de l'émotion et le serra brusquement dans ses bras, sans se rendre compte que son ami se crispait de la tête aux pieds à ce contact. Aux yeux d'un observateur extérieur, la scène aurait pu paraître hilarante.

-Merci Moony, murmura James, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux. Je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur toi.

Et il s'écarta de lui avant de se lever abruptement et de s'éloigner avec un petit signe de la main. Remus en fut tellement soulagé qu'il en oublia de s'inquiéter sur le « toujours ». Mais ce n'était que partie remise...

***

« Et voilà. Maintenant le ressort est bandé. Cela n'a plus qu'à se dérouler tout seul. C'est cela qui est commode dans la tragédie. » (Jean Anouilh _in_ Antigone)


	3. Chapter 3

Nouveau chapitre !

Je pense que vous allez apprécier beaucoup plus James dans ce chapitre. Non, en fait aucune chance, c'était de l'ironie ^^'. A propos du supplice qu'on pourrait lui faire endurer, j'aime beaucoup la proposition de magorna : empalé façon Edward II (mort par où il a péché... Ceux qui ont lu ou vu les rois maudits comprendront je suppose).

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling.

-Tu n'es qu'un CRETIN, Potter !

Les quelques Gryffondor présents dans la salle commune en ce milieu d'après-midi tournèrent la tête pour assister à la traditionnelle dispute Potter/Evans. Encore une fois, leur attrapeur vedette avait tenté d'obtenir un rendez-vous de sa belle avec toute la subtilité d'un taureau en rut ; et encore une fois, il s'était fait lamentablement rejeter. Il ne put que regarder avec colère et déception la jeune fille s'éloigner à grands pas furieux.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Remus rentra la tête dans les épaules avec un mauvais pressentiment ; mauvais pressentiment qui se trouva confirmé lorsque son ami se dirigea brusquement vers lui et le tira par le bras en grognant :

-Viens.

Remus tenta désespérément de trouver une échappatoire alors qu'il l'entraînait vers le dortoir :

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre l'air, tu sais, de faire un peu de Quidditch... Ca te détendrait. Tu veux que j'aille chercher la carte pour voir où est Sirius, histoire que vous vous fassiez une petite partie entre copain pour oublier ça ?

-J'ai une meilleure idée, rétorqua brutalement James en verrouillant la porte.

Remus commençait à avoir très peur.

-Ecoute, James, je ne suis pas sûr d'être d'accord...

-Moi j'étais sûr de vouloir devenir un animagus pour toi, répliqua dangereusement l'attrapeur en se dirigeant vers lui.

Remus recula jusqu'à buter contre le mur :

-Oui mais ce n'est pas correct envers Lily, avança-t-il désespérément.

-Parce que elle, elle est correcte envers moi ? hurla James, le faisant sursauter. C'est correct de me rejeter comme ça tout le temps ?

-Elle ne s'est pas engagée, elle, argua le loup-garou. Tu passes ton temps à répéter que tu l'aimes, au moins, sois lui fidèle.

James parut légèrement déstabilisé mais trouva vite une parade :

-Je suis un homme, j'ai besoin de me détendre de temps en temps.

Remus s'autorisa à laisser transparaître son dégoût :

-Donc tu te vides avec moi ? Tu es répugnant.

Il amorça un geste pour sortir de la pièce mais James lui saisit brusquement le poignet et le lui tordit dans le dos, le faisant tomber à genoux en hurlant de douleur.

-Mais tu es malade ! Aaaaah !

L'attrapeur venait de tirer sur son bras distordu, envoyant une salve de souffrance dans tout son corps.

-Ecoute-moi bien Moony, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille alors que sa victime osait à peine respirer de peur qu'il ne lui déboite l'épaule, tu es mon ami et je tiens beaucoup à toi. Mais en ce moment, je ne suis pas d'humeur à laisser quiconque me parler comme ça. Alors tu vas ravaler tes commentaires de bonne sœur et m'aider comme je le fais pour toi à chaque pleine lune, espèce d'ingrat.

Il le força à se relever puis à s'allonger sur le ventre sur le lit le plus proche. Serrant toujours son poignet, il utilisa sa main libre pour retrousser la robe de Remus et baisser son pantalon. Le loup-garou sentit une vague de terreur à l'état pur, comme il n'en avait pas ressentit depuis qu'il avait été mordu, le submerger.

-James, arrête, supplia-t-il en entendant derrière lui le bruit d'une boucle de ceinture en train d'être défaite. Arrête, je ne veux pas, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît...

Sa voix se brisa et, sans pouvoir se contrôler, il fondit en larmes. Il sentit James se figer derrière lui puis relâcher doucement son poignet. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol et s'y recroquevilla, secoué de sanglots. Il resta ainsi pendant ce qui lui sembla un siècle, jusqu'à ce que la voix de James lui parvienne.

-Je suis désolé, Moony.

Il releva la tête. L'attrapeur s'était rhabillé et se tenait devant lui la tête baissée, les lèvres tremblantes, les yeux remplis de larmes et de honte. Il semblait quêter désespérément le pardon de son ami.

-Sors, lui dit simplement Remus, d'une voix atone.

-Moony, je...

-S'il te plaît.

Il n'avait pas haussé le ton mais James sentit qu'il devait s'exécuter. Il tourna les talons, espérant être rappelé. Mais Remus ne lui accorda même pas un regard jusqu'à ce qu'il referme la porte derrière lui.

***

Sirius Black était d'excellente humeur. Il avait été remarquable à l'entrainement de Quidditch tandis que James, son capitaine avait été distrait toute la séance après être arrivé en retard, s'était offert une petite séance de contemplation narcissique très réconfortante devant le miroir des vestiaires et avait flirté avec une dizaine de personnes (filles et garçons) sur le chemin du retour, toujours avec succès. Oui vraiment, il plaignait tous ceux qui n'avaient pas la chance d'être lui.

Il aurait voulu faire partager son enthousiasme à ses amis mais malheureusement, aucun n'était en vu. La salle commune était vide de tout Maraudeur, excepté lui bien entendu. Il repensa à l'humeur chagrine de James pendant l'entrainement et supposa qu'il avait dû s'isoler. Ce genre de chose lui arrivait rarement mais Sirius savait que quand c'était le cas, mieux valait ne pas le déranger. Quand à Peter et Remus, l'un était probablement aux cuisines et l'autre à la bibliothèque. Sirius préféra cependant faire un crochet par le dortoir, ne serait-ce que pour y prendre la carte du Maraudeur. Et, au cas où il y aurait eu quelqu'un, il décida de se fendre d'une entrée théâtrale :

-Tadam ! La star est dans la place !

Il ne récolta aucune réaction. Pourtant, la pièce n'était pas déserte. Assis sur l'un des lits, Remus fixait le sol d'un regard vide. Immédiatement, tout l'enthousiasme de Sirius s'envola, remplacé par de l'inquiétude.

-Moony, ça ne va pas ?

Remus leva vers lui des yeux rougis et eu un sourire forcé :

-Si, si, ça va.

Evidemment, son ami ne fut pas dupe une seconde.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as pleuré ?

Il vint s'agenouiller devant lui et lui prit doucement les mains, tout en levant sur lui un regard qui reflétait toute son inquiétude et sa sollicitude.

-Moony, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu peux me le dire, tu sais.

-C'est rien Pad, lui assura Remus mais sa voix sonnait faux. Juste un petit coup de cafard. Ca sera bientôt la pleine lune, et tu sais que je suis toujours grognon et fatigué dans cette période.

-Remus, insista Sirius, ne me raconte pas de salade. Tu n'as plus jamais été déprimé au point de pleurer avant une pleine lune depuis que nous sommes devenus des animagus pour toi.

Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, le loup-garou se crispa à ses mots. Il caressa doucement les paumes de ses pouces pour l'apaiser sans savoir trop quoi faire. Le geste parut cependant faire de l'effet à son camarade qui se détendit légèrement.

-Dis-moi, demanda Sirius de sa voix la plus douce.

Remus serra ses mains dans les siennes.

-Je ne peux pas, Siri, je ne peux pas. Et puis, ça va finir par s'arranger, j'en suis sûr.

On aurait dit qu'il tentait de se convaincre lui-même.

-Remus, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance.

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux vraiment pas, chuchota le loup-garou. Pas maintenant.

Sirius lui caressa doucement la joue pour le réconforter.

-Quand tu seras prêt, viens me voir. J'aurais toujours du temps pour toi.

Remus eu son premier vrai sourire depuis le début de la conversation. Un petit sourire chagrin, mais un sourire quand même.

-Merci, Pad.

Sirius se releva pour venir s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit et dit d'un ton plus joyeux :

-S'il y a autre chose que je puisse faire pour toi...

Remus hocha la tête :

-Prends-moi dans tes bras, s'il te plaît.

Sirius n'hésita pas devant l'incongruité de la demande et passa ses bras autour des épaules de son ami pour l'attirer contre lui. Remus vint se blottir contre lui et enfoui son visage contre sa poitrine, comme pour se couper du monde extérieur. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Sirius caressant les cheveux de son Moony et lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille et lentement, le souvenir de James et de la scène de l'après-midi s'effaça de l'esprit de Remus.

***

Le lendemain, quand Remus s'éveilla d'un sommeil agité par des cauchemars, la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage de James penché sur lui. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul si violent qu'il manqua de tomber de son lit.

-Eh, du calme, c'est moi, dit l'attrapeur en le voyant réagir ainsi.

« Oui, justement », songea Remus mais il n'osa pas formuler cette pensée à voix haute car Sirius et Peter étaient dans la pièce et ils auraient pu se poser des questions. Et pour le moment, la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était que quelqu'un mette le nez dans cette affaire. Il se contenta donc de tourner le dos à James.

-Bien dormi ? insista cependant celui-ci.

-Non.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que c'est bientôt la pleine lune, remarqua le jeune Potter.

« S'il me parle d'animagus, je le mords », décida Remus qui sentait ses nerfs proches du point de rupture.

Mais James ne fit aucune allusion à leur future sortie sous forme animal. D'ailleurs, il se montra extrêmement prévenant envers Remus pendant toute la journée, malgré la sécheresse dont ce dernier faisait preuve à son égard. Et pas une fois il n'alla embêter Lily. Son attitude finit par porter ses fruits et lorsque le soir, il apporta un tabouret à Remus pour qu'il y pose ses jambes pendant qu'il lisait et qu'il alla aux cuisines lui chercher un chocolat chaud, il fut récompensé par un léger sourire. Remus sentit la carapace qu'il s'était forgé pour se défendre se fissurer lentement. Mais c'était James, son ami, et il semblait se repentir de ce qu'il avait fait, alors il n'y avait surement plus rien à craindre, non ?


	4. Chapter 4

Me revoilà, toute prête à faire bouillir vos entrailles de rage avec mes horreurs ! Soyez quand même indulgents avec moi, je passe un oral de grec demain, je suis donc bien assez punie, pas la peine de chercher d'autres supplices...

J'ai fait une petite modification dans mes projets pour donner plus d'importance à Peter dans ce chapitre, comme l'avait demandé Mezzanotte Nera (j'avoue, je la livre sans pitié à toutes celles qui ne peuvent pas sentir le rat ; soyez pas trop méchant(e)s, elle m'a laissé des gentilles reviews ^^).

Sinon, selon mes derniers calculs, il devrait rester encore quatre, au pire cinq, chapitres.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Avertissement : Un lemon au début du chapitre : à vos risques et périls.

***

Lorsque Remus se réveilla ce matin-là, il se sentit enveloppé dans une chaleur délicieuse. Alors qu'il émergeait lentement du sommeil, sans toutefois ouvrir les yeux, sa première pensée fut qu'on était dimanche matin et qu'il allait être très agréable de faire la grasse matinée bien au chaud sous les draps. Il se blottit un peu plus contre la source de cette chaleur avec un soupir d'aise et commença à se rendormir.

La pensée qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans cette soudaine hausse de température surgit soudain dans son esprit engourdi et il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Ce qu'il vit acheva de le réveiller : James se tenait tout contre lui et le regardait avec un sourire. Remus amorça un mouvement pour bondir hors du lit mais le jeune Potter l'en empêcha et le retint contre lui en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Le Préfet envisagea d'appeler au secours mais l'idée d'être surpris dans cette position par Sirius ou Peter lui inspira une telle honte qu'il y renonça. D'ailleurs, il avait pour habitude de jeter un sortilège de silence à ses rideaux et ceux-ci étaient toujours étroitement fermés ; il aurait très bien pu s'égosiller sans que ses deux amis ne l'entendent. Laissé seul face à cette situation difficile, il prit le parti de se mettre en colère. –Prongs ! Qui t'a permis d'entrer dans mon lit ? Lâche-moi tout de suite !

James parut gêné mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

-J'avais froid cette nuit, se justifia-t-il.

Remus le regarda avec un mélange d'incrédulité et d'indignation :

-Non mais je rêve ! Tu me prends pour quoi, une bouillote humaine ? Et pour la dernière fois, lâche-moi !

James ne s'exécuta toujours pas et resserra même sa prise alors qu'un sourire étrange étirait ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On n'est pas bien comme ça ?

-Non, rétorqua sèchement Remus, on n'est pas mmmh !

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un gémissement indigné car James plaqua fermement sa bouche contre la sienne. Comme le loup-garou cherchait à se dégager, il lui saisit les poignets et le força à basculer sur le dos avant de s'allonger sur lui, l'écrasant de tout son poids.

Remus parvint enfin à décoller ses lèvres de celles, affamées de l'animagus et dit d'un ton furieux :

-Tu as dit que tu étais désolé et maintenant tu recommences ! Tu es vraiment un sale...

-Chut, le coupa James avec douceur. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais pas mal cette fois.

-C'est pas le problème, rétorqua furieusement Remus. Je ne veux pas...

Mais il fut coupé par un nouveau baiser. Tout en l'embrassant, l'animagus commença à onduler lentement contre lui. Remus se raidit et se tortilla pour tenter de se dégager, en vain. Pire, au bout de quelques instants, il se rendit compte que son corps réagissait traitreusement aux attentions de son ami. Alors que le sexe raidi de James frottait contre son bas-ventre, il se sentit répondre de la même manière. Il poussa un gémissement désespéré, suppliant Morgane, Merlin, Circé, n'importe qui, de lui venir en aide. Mais sa prière resta sans réponse et il sentit sa volonté s'effriter à mesure qu'une chaleur délicieuse lui dévorait le bas-ventre, le consumant tout entier.

Sentant que la résistance de Remus fondait comme neige au soleil, James s'autorisa à lui lâcher les poignets pour laisser ses mains vagabonder sur son corps. Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, caressa ses joues, son cou avant de descendre le long de ses hanches pour venir palper ses fesses. Le contact fit à Remus l'effet d'une décharge électrique –une décharge électrique très agréable. Ses jambes vinrent s'enrouler convulsivement autour de la taille de James pour obtenir davantage de ce contact que tout son corps réclamait à grands cris.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière alors que les mouvements de James contre lui s'accéléraient. Leurs bouches se séparèrent à nouveau mais cette fois, aucune protestation ne sortit de celle de Remus, seulement des halètements entremêlés de gémissement d'extase. Il avait totalement oublié où il était, et avec qui, et ses précédents refus ; seules comptaient les sensations qui l'envahissaient, l'aveuglaient, lui faisaient perdre la tête...

Il se tendit soudain, noyé par une ultime vague d'extase. Ses jambes se resserrèrent autour de James et il saisit brusquement ses épaules, comme pour chercher à se raccrocher à quelque chose. La réalité s'effaça dans un feu d'artifice de plaisir et il se laissa sombrer avec délice.

Quand il émergea de nouveau, il se sentit glacé. Il était trempé de sueur et son pyjama était particulièrement humide au niveau de l'entrejambe. Mais il n'y avait personne pour être témoin de sa gêne : James était déjà parti...

***

-Tu as compris cette fois ? demanda gentiment Remus.

Peter fronça les sourcils et fixa son cours avec intensité. Le loup-garou se surprit à retenir son souffle.

-Je crois que... oui, déclara enfin son ami.

Remus eu une exclamation de triomphe et le gratifia d'une grande claque sur l'épaule. Une heure et demie d'explications acharnées portaient enfin leur fruit.

-Je vais pouvoir faire l'exercice maintenant, dit Peter avec une certaine fierté.

-Vas-y, approuva Remus. Si tu as un problème, je reste là.

-T'inquiète, ça va aller maintenant, lui assura son ami.

Tandis qu'il s'attaquait à ses devoirs, Remus, désœuvré, laissa son regard errer autour de la Salle commune. La plupart des Gryffondor étaient studieusement penchés sur les devoirs que leurs professeurs, voyant les vacances approcher, s'étaient empressés de leur donner. Il y avait quelques exceptions cependant : Sirius, comme de juste, était engagé dans une parte de bras de fer avec un de ses coéquipier de Quidditch pour impressionner les demoiselles qui leur jetaient des regards furtifs. Bien moins furtif, en revanche, était le regard que James, assis près de son meilleur ami, posait sur Lily, bien qu'elle-même ne lui prête aucune attention.

A cette vue, Remus détourna la tête. A son grand désespoir, il ne pouvait plus poser les yeux sur son ami sans ressentir des émotions désagréables lui tordre le ventre et lui oppresser la poitrine. La honte était bien sûr le plus insistant de ces sentiments.

Depuis le matin où il l'avait surpris dans son lit, James était revenu plusieurs fois à la charge. A chaque fois, Remus tentait de résister mais à chaque fois, les attentions de James avaient raison de lui. Il se maudissait pour être aussi faible et pour céder au plaisir que l'animagus savait faire naître chez lui. Il était d'autant plus troublé que James, alors qu'au départ il semblait rechercher uniquement son propre plaisir, se négligeait totalement pour ne s'occuper que de Remus lors de ces moments, et bien souvent, le loup-garou, était le seul des deux à jouir –un comble sachant qu'il n'était même pas censé être consentant. Et histoire de l'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa mare d'incompréhension, le reste du temps, Prongs se comportait absolument normalement : il traitait Remus comme un ami, comme si absolument rien n'avait changé dans leur relation et courtisait toujours aussi peu discrètement Lily Evans. Et même quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, il ne parlait presque pas et s'éclipsait avant même que Remus ait pu retrouver ses esprits après leurs activités. Parfois, le loup-garou en était à se demander s'il n'était pas schizophrène.

Vraiment, c'était perturbant. Si James avait cessé de courir après Lily et avait manifesté de la tendresse envers lui une fois sortis du lit, il aurait peut-être pu mettre les choses au clair et arriver à une situation normale. Selon Remus, il n'y avait pas trente-six types de relations possibles entre deux personnes qui couchent régulièrement ensemble : soit ils sortaient ensemble (et il était à peu près sûr de ne pas vouloir ce genre de relation avec James, ne serait-ce qu'en raison de son attitude passée), soit ils arrêtaient tout de suite. Cela pouvait peut-être sembler vieux jeu mais Remus assumait totalement le fait d'être un grand romantique et n'avait pas envie de se compliquer la vie avec une situation intermédiaire –or, c'était précisément ce dans quoi il était plongé jusqu'au cou.

Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule issue, songea-t-il sombrement : mettre fin immédiatement à cette affaire malsaine. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas comment le dire à James : et s'il le prenait mal ? Il ne voulait surtout pas risquer de perdre un de ses amis. Mais surtout, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir vraiment envie d'arrêter : c'était si bon... Vraiment, ce serait dommage de gâcher ça. Il poussa un soupir, dégouté par sa propre faiblesse.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La voix de Peter le tira de sa méditation. Il répondit en se composant rapidement un visage rassurant :

-Oui... je veux dire, non, tout va très bien.

Son ami le fixa, les sourcils levés, jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et déclare :

-C'est rien, je me débrouillerais.

-Remus Lupin, dit le garçon dans une imitation assez réussi du professeur McGonagall, combien de fois faudra-t-il vous répéter que les amis, c'est comme les rats, c'est solidaire ?

Remus sourit :

-Une jolie interprétation de ton Animagus, commenta-t-il.

-C'est ça, détourne la conversation ; je ne suis pas idiot tu sais.

Le loup-garou se passa une main dans les cheveux, cherchant comment formuler son problème sans que Peter comprenne réellement de quoi il retournait.

-Est-ce que, commença-t-il enfin avec hésitation, est-ce que tu as fait déjà quelque chose dont tu sais que c'est mal et dont tu as honte mais sans arriver à t'arrêter parce que... parce que c'est trop agréable ?

Peter réfléchit, comme s'il tentait de se représenter le problème. Remus s'agita, mal à l'aise, sur son fauteuil puis n'y tenant plus, il le pressa :

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ?

-Je pense, dit lentement son ami, que je commencerais à en parler à mes amis...

-Fait, fit sarcastiquement Remus en faisant mine de cocher une case sur une liste imaginaire.

-... Et que je les laisserais me dire qu'il ne faut surtout pas que je continue.

Remus le regarda fixement. Peter perdit légèrement de son assurance de pseudo-conseiller psychologue et ajouta :

-Ben oui, c'est comme pour moi, quand je mange. Si je m'écoutais, je grignoterais sans arrêt, même si je sais qu'il ne faut pas. Mais quand James ou Sirius me disent que je ne devrais pas, que je vais devenir énorme si je continue, je suis plus déterminé. Evidemment, ça marche pas complètement mais...

Remus le coupa avec un grand sourire :

-Tu as tout à fait raison, Peter. Je sais ce que je vais faire maintenant, grâce à toi.

Oui, s'assura-t-il dans sa tête, dès que possible, il prendrait James entre quatre yeux et il lui dirait fermement que tout cela devait cesser.

-Et c'est quoi en fait, ce dont tu parlais ? demanda Peter, curieux. Tu admets enfin que tu as une addiction pour le chocolat ?

Remus éclata de rire, attirant l'attention de James dont le regard se teinta soudain d'une étrange lueur. Le loup-garou ne s'en aperçut pas cependant et répondit en gloussant :

-Exactement, tu as tout compris Wormtail.

Dans sa tête, il préparait déjà le discours qu'il allait servir à James. Mais il n'eu le temps que d'en improviser l'introduction car à ce moment-là, ledit James se planta devant lui avec une expression insondable et ordonna d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique :

-Viens avec moi.

***

Je ne sais pas si vous avez jeté un coup d'œil aux reviews qu'on me laisse pour cette fic, mais en gros, ça donne quelque chose comme ça : « C'est ignoble !... J'aime beaucoup, continue » (évidemment, je caricature, ne m'en voulez pas). Je vous adore quand vous me laissez des reviews comme ça :D Et n'hésitez pas à faire des pronostiques pour la suite (« TENTATIVES TENTATIVES TENTATIVES » dixit une gentille revieweuse) : je ne répondrais pas à vos questions mais c'est toujours très intéressant (surtout pour moi parce que je suis la seule qui sache ce qui va se passer).

Un gros bisou à ceux qui me laissent des reviews anonymes : je ne peux pas vous répondre mais je vous adore aussi !


	5. Chapter 5

Vous avez vu comme j'ai fait vite pour cette suite ? Une semaine, c'est un record pour moi. Profitez-en parce qu'à partir de dorénavant, je me consacre à mes révisions, et ce jusque début juillet. Mais je tenais à vous faire un gentil chapitre avant de vous laisser... Tellement gentil que je pense que vous pouvez ranger les instruments de torture (et c'est pas de l'ironie cette fois).

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Mme Rowling.

Avertissement : Rien, sinon un ou deux mots crus (mais si vous avez lu jusque là, pas de danger...)

***

_-Viens avec moi._

Remus sursauta, surpris, avant de demander :

-Où ça ?

-Dans les vestiaires de Quidditch, répondit James. J'ai oublié un truc là-bas et je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner tout seul. Si je suis avec toi, Rusard ne pourra pas m'accuser de rôder dans les couloirs.

Remus hésita puis se dit que ce serait une excellente occasion d'avoir une petite conversation avec lui. Mais alors qu'il se levait, Sirius surgit derrière James et claironna :

-Je viens avec vous !

James eu l'air très contrarié et soupira :

-Pad', on ne t'a jamais dit que tu étais un boulet ?

Sirius eu l'air indigné mais Remus l'empêcha de répliquer :

-Prongs et moi, nous devons parler en privé, Padfoot. Mais on ne te laisse pas longtemps et puis Peter est là pour te baby-sitter...

Sirius sourit à peine à la plaisanterie mais ne fit pas d'autres objections. Cependant, un pli inquiet barrait son front alors qu'il regardait ses deux amis franchir le portrait.

Dans le couloir, James se pencha vers Remus et lui souffla à l'oreille :

-Alors tu cautionnes nos « conversations » maintenant ?

Remus s'écarta de lui et répondit sans le regarder :

-J'ai dit que nous allions _parler_, souligna-t-il, et c'est bien ce que j'ai l'intention de faire.

Il n'ajouta pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent aux vestiaires, mettant un point d'honneur à marcher un peu en avant pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard de son compagnon.

Une fois arrivé, il alla s'asseoir sur un des bancs et relevant la tête, il rencontra enfin le regard de James. Celui-ci avait l'air un peu perplexe mais proposa néanmoins :

-Tu ne veux pas aller dans les douches ?

-Non, rétorqua Remus.

Et avant qu'il ait le temps d'insister, il déclara de son ton le plus ferme :

-Il faut arrêter ça.

James parut pris par surprise :

-Arrêter quoi ?

-Ne fais pas l'andouille s'il-te plaît, rétorqua Remus de sa voix de préfet. Nos petites... parties de jambe en l'air, il faut que ça cesse.

-Tu avais pourtant l'air d'apprécier, souligna James.

Remus soupira :

-J'apprécie mais je trouve surtout ça très malsain. Tu ne peux pas faire ça avec moi en privé pendant qu'en public, tu continues à draguer Lily et à me traiter comme un simple ami.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Quel est le mal à prendre un peu de bon temps ?

-Mais enfin Prongs, les amis ne font pas ça ! s'exclama Remus à bout de nerfs. Qu'est ce qui te passe par la tête, à la fin ?

Ses mots se répercutèrent faiblement contre les parois de la pièce dans le silence qui suivit. Ils restèrent un moment face à face à se regarder en chien de fusil. Enfin, James baissa la tête, l'air troublé.

-Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il. Au début, je... je me suis mal comporté, je le sais. J'aime Lily, et ça me fait mal qu'elle me repousse comme ça. Je cherchais du réconfort et ça me paraissait naturel de me tourner vers toi. Tu lui ressembles un peu, moralement je veux dire, et tu es toujours prêt à aider les autres...

-Et tu en as profité, complète froidement Remus.

-Je suis désolé...

La voix de son compagnon était si ténue qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre. Il en fut presque touché, car James était ordinairement quelqu'un qui avait tendance à parler haut et fort en toute circonstance, mais refusa de se laisser fléchir.

-Et maintenant ? Pourquoi tu continues si tu es désolé ?

James le regarda, l'air vaguement surpris.

-Ce n'est pas pareil. Je ne profite pas de toi, je te donne du plaisir.

Remus sentit ses joues chauffer et le maudit intérieurement d'être si proche de la vérité. Son compagnon continua :

-C'est juste un peu de bon temps entre amis. A notre âge et avec le stress des études, on en a bien besoin.

-Les amis ne font pas ça, répéta Remus qui se sentait perdre pied.

-On a toujours eu des liens particuliers, rétorqua l'animagus qui souriait avec assurance à présent.

-Oui, mais..., ce n'est pas..., tenta d'objecter le loup-garou qui s'embourbait de plus en plus, sa gêne lui faisant oublier ce qui l'instant d'avant lui paraissait une évidence.

Heureusement pour lui, Merlin dut enfin le prendre en pitié car l'argument qu'il cherchait désespérément daigna enfin se présenter à lui.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, voilà, déclara-t-il d'une voix raffermie. Je ne pense pas que ça fasse partie d'une relation amicale et ça me met mal-à-l'aise. Donc on arrête.

Le sourire de James se fit suffisant.

-Sauf mon respect, tu as toujours été un peu coincé, Moony. Tu devrais te lâcher de temps en temps.

Remus poussa brusquement un hurlement de frustration qui fit sursauter son compagnon.

-Mais arrêtez de me prendre pour un assisté ! cria-t-il, des larmes de rage perlant au coin de ses yeux dorés. Vous croyez toujours mieux savoir ce qui est mieux pour moi : « Tu devrais lire moins », « tu travailles trop », « tu devrais te trouver une copine », « tu ne devrais pas respecter autant le règlement »... Vous êtes toujours à me donner des conseils, à vouloir mon bien, mais je ne vous ai rien demandé, moi ! Alors foutez-moi la paix, je suis assez grand pour savoir quoi faire, merde !

Il donna un coup de poing dans le mur, essoufflé par sa diatribe. James le regardait, estomaqué. Puis il fit un pas vers lui.

-Moony...

-Va-t-en, grogna Remus sans le regarder.

-'Mus...

-Va-t-en ou je ne réponds plus de moi ! hurla le loup-garou.

James s'exécuta lentement, visiblement à contrecœur. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut sortit que Remus s'autorisa à craquer et se laisser glisser au sol, secoué de sanglots nerveux.

***

Plus tard, quand il fut calmé, Remus s'accorda quelques instants d'introspection, profitant de ce rare moment de solitude (pas que les autres Maraudeurs soient envahissants mais il était vrai qu'il passait énormément de temps avec eux). Il s'aperçut qu'il ne regrettait pas le moins du monde ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait beau savoir que la manie qu'avaient ses amis de toujours vouloir savoir pour lui partait d'un bon sentiment, qu'elle était due à leur inquiétude pour lui, ça devenait agaçant. Non, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le « décoince » contre son gré, qu'on le dévergonde ou qu'on l'arrache à ses livres, il était très bien comme ça. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un loup-garou qu'il avait besoin de trois psychologues permanents ; il assumait parfaitement ses propres choix, merci bien.

Empli d'une détermination nouvelle, il se jura que désormais, il cesserait de se laisser influencer et se prendrait lui-même en charge. Et si James osait essayer de remettre ça, il lui passerait le goût des galipettes. Définitivement. Non mais !

Il se releva enfin et, après s'être passé un peu d'eau sur le visage pour effacer les traces de sa crise de nerf, il rentra au château en prenant soin d'éviter de croiser qui que ce soit et se réfugia dans son lit dont il tira étroitement les rideaux. Tout ce dont il avait besoin à présent, c'était du calme, un bon livre et une barre de chocolat. Par chance, il avait les trois sous la main.

Le calme ne dura pas longtemps cependant. Bientôt, il entendit la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir et deux secondes plus tard, les rideaux de son baldaquin s'écartèrent. Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à gratifier James d'une réplique _vraiment_ désagréable... et la referma en voyant Sirius s'asseoir sur son lit, l'air inquiet.

-Ca va ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Remus hocha la tête, content finalement de recevoir la visite de son ami. Il y eu un court silence puis Sirius demanda d'un ton hésitant :

-Ca va mieux avec James ? Vous avez parlé ?

-Oui, dit prudemment Remus, ne sachant pas trop ce que Sirius savait ou devinait de leur relation. J'ai mis les choses au clair avec lui... et avec moi.

-Bien, approuva son ami avec un sourire un peu gêné. Je... je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé entre vous ces derniers temps mais je suis presque sûr que ce n'était pas bon pour toi.

Remus se sentit touché et lui pressa doucement la main, pour le lui faire comprendre. L'expression de Sirius se fit plus grave et il le regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, Moony. James est mon frère, mais s'il te fait du mal, je lui casse la tête.

-Merci, dit Remus avec chaleur, mais ce ne sera pas la peine. J'ai réglé le problème.

Sirius lui donne une bourrade avec un grand sourire :

-Petit Moony est devenu grand...

Remus leva les yeux au ciel mais pouffa de rire. L'atmosphère chargée de solennité s'allégea considérablement et ils se sentirent plus à l'aise. Désireux de prolonger ce moment d'intimité entre eux, Sirius demanda nonchalamment :

-C'est quoi ce que tu lis ?

Remus exhiba la couverture tout en répondant :

-Les Trois Mousquetaires, d'Alexandre Dumas. Je suis sûr que ça te plairait beaucoup.

Son ami renifla d'un air méprisant :

-Ca m'étonnerait...

-Je t'assure, insista Remus. C'est l'histoire de quatre amis, Athos, Porthos, Aramis et D'Artagnan, qui font partie des Mousquetaires, c'est-à-dire des soldats d'élite au service du roi de France Louis XIII ; ils passent surtout leur temps à faire la fête, compter fleurette aux dames et provoquer en duel les gardes du cardinal.

-Mmmh, ça me rappelle quelque chose, commenta Sirius, une lueur d'intérêt dans l'œil. Je crois que je vais te l'emprunter...

Remus porta vivement les mains à sa poitrine.

-Merlin, j'ai réussi à mettre un livre entre les mains de Sirius Black ! Je crois que je vais mourir terrassé de joie et de fierté !

Sirius fit mine de lui donner un coup de poing mais ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant ses mimiques. Leur conversation se poursuivit jusque tard dans la nuit. Et quand ils se séparèrent, Remus avait pris sa première décision : s'il devait « prendre du bon temps » avec un ami, plutôt que James Potter, il choisirait Sirius Black.

***

Si ça mérite pas une petite review autant de gentillesse de la part de l'auteur...

Help : (pour ceux qui ont lu les trois mousquetaires) : j'ai un vague projet de fic, un peu calqué sur le modèle de Il était une fois (traduit par Cybele Adam) mais avec des romans à la place des contes. J'aurais voulu associer chaque Maraudeur à un Mousquetaire mais j'ai un peu de mal. J'avais pensé à D'Artagnan=James, Athos=Sirius, Aramis=Remus, Porthos=Peter mais je n'en suis pas très satisfaite. Si vous avez des idées ou des critiques par rapport à mon choix, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message (plutôt que de me le dire dans une review).


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà, après cette longue attente (entièrement due à l'éducation nationale et à ses examens et concours...), c'est une toute nouvelle Ediawé qui vous revient. Majeure, bachelière, débaguée, dépascalisée (euh, en fait non, ça il paraît que c'est plus ou moins incurable). La fic, en revanche, est toujours la même et j'espère qu'elle continuera à vous plaire !

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Avertissement : Rien de spécial dans ce chapitre (mais il est quand même possible que vous soyez tenté de jeter violemment votre ordinateur au sol et de le piétiner rageusement).

Et une petite citation : « Agis toujours de telle sorte que tu traites l'humanité en toi et chez les autres comme une fin et jamais simplement comme un moyen » (Kant)

Le premier qui trouve le rapport avec ce qui suit aura le droit à toute ma considération.

***

-Et avec une canne à pèche ? proposa Sirius. On se met sur une hauteur, on accroche un bouquin de magie noire à l'hameçon, on attend qu'il passe et quand il mord à l'appât, hop ! D'un mouvement vigoureux du poignet, on l'expédie dans le lac. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Remus ne peut rien répondre : il riait tant qu'il pouvait à peine respirer.

Ils étaient tous deux installés dans la Salle commune déserte. C'était le début des vacances de Noël et à part les Maraudeurs, dont deux étaient actuellement en retenue, tous les Gryffondors avaient regagné leur foyer pour les fêtes. Ils partageaient le château avec une poignée d'autres élèves, dont Severus Snape. Du coup, ils dissertaient depuis une bonne heure sur les moyens de se débarrasser du Serpentard. Pour l'instant, Sirius l'emportait haut-la-main la palme des suggestions les plus farfelus.

-Et si on..., commença-t-il, une lueur vaguement dingue dans le regard.

-Arrête, le supplia son ami, j'ai mal au ventre !

Sirius marqua une pause pour le laisser reprendre son souffle. Le fou-rire de Remus avait coloré ses joues et fait briller ses yeux. Le jeune Black sentit de drôles de chatouillis dans l'estomac alors qu'il l'observait.

Remus réussit enfin à cesser de rire et secoua la tête.

-On est méchant quand même !

-C'est Snape, rappela Sirius.

Le loup-garou hocha vaguement la tête. On pouvait dire tout ce qu'on voulait, le Serpentard était réellement odieux.

Un silence empli de complicité s'installa entre eux. Dehors, des flocons de neige tourbillonnaient gracieusement devant la fenêtre. Sirius fit remarquer d'un ton légèrement soucieux :

-Tu risque d'avoir froid cette nuit.

La pleine lune était pour le soir même. Ils avaient convenu que, étant donné que James et Peter risquaient d'être retenus une bonne partie de la nuit, rester seul avec le loup serait trop dangereux pour Padfoot, aussi Moony passerait-il la nuit en solitaire. Ce n'était pas plus mal, songea-t-il, car la dernière fois, le loup s'était montré assez hargneux envers Prongs.

Remus haussa les épaules.

-Je ne pense pas. J'ai de la fourrure.

Il consulta sa montre et se leva.

-Il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille. Je dois passer à l'infirmerie avant.

Sirius hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Pas la peine, répondit son ami. Mais merci quand même, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

-Pas de quoi, rétorqua le jeune Black en se levant à son tour. Je vais aller faire un petit tour dans le château pour compléter la carte.

Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Remus et la pressa doucement en murmurant :

-Bonne chance.

-Merci, répondit son ami d'un ton étranglé.

Pour tout dire, il savoura le contact sur son épaule un peu plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû si ses sentiments pour Sirius avaient été entièrement platoniques...

***

Le lendemain matin, quand Remus se réveilla, il eu l'impression de n'être que douleur. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été battu comme du plâtré puis écorché tout vif. Il réussit à émettre un gémissement plaintif à travers ses lèvres sèches.

-Remus ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Le jeune homme vit une silhouette floue apparaître dans son champ de vision. Il lui sembla que c'était Madame Pomfresh, hypothèse confirmée par le son de sa voix. Il secoua faiblement la tête.

-Pas trop. La pleine lune a été dure ?

Même à travers le brouillard de souffrance qui l'enveloppait, il sentit son hésitation.

-Très, finit-elle par dire. Vous devriez dormir pour récupérer ; le directeur viendra vous voir après.

Pourquoi diable le directeur voulait-il le voir, se demanda confusément Remus. Mais il n'eu pas le temps de s'interroger plus avant : déjà, les ténèbres l'enveloppaient.

***

Quand il se réveilla de nouveau, il se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Il se hasarda même à s'étirer pour tester ses muscles qui, il est vrai, protestèrent aussitôt vigoureusement. Il remarqua une barre chocolatée sur la table de nuit, probablement laissée par l'infirmière, et lui fit un sort dans la seconde. Puis il regarda autour de lui.

Aussitôt, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas traces d'une visite de ses amis : pas de boîtes de chocolats enrubannées, pas de friandises, pas de petites cartes pour lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir blessé avant de se raisonner : vu son état, Madame Pomfresh avait sûrement interdit toute visite. Effectivement, un auto examen rapide lui révéla que la nuit avait ajouté une dizaine de nouvelles cicatrices à sa collection. Il soupira : à ce rythme, il allait finir par ressembler à la créature de Frankenstein. Comme s'il n'était pas assez monstrueux comme ça !

La porte s'ouvrit, interrompant ses réflexions, et Madame Pomfresh entra, suivie de Dumbledore. Le directeur lui adressa un sourire chaleureux quoiqu'un peu triste.

-Remus ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Mieux, merci beaucoup, répondit l'intéressé.

Puis, ne perdant pas de vue ses priorités, il ajouta :

-Mais je reprendrais bien un peu de chocolat.

Dumbledore et l'infirmière eurent un même sourire attendri, mais à nouveau teinté de cette touche de tristesse qui inquiétait le garçon. Madame Pomfresh alla chercher la friandise demandée et la tendit à Remus qui mordit dedans avec enthousiasme. Dumbledore, qui était resté silencieux, prit enfin la parole.

-La dernière pleine lune a été très difficile pour toi, commença-t-il.

« Je m'en serais douté » songea Remus mais il ne vocalisa pas sa pensée, de peur de paraître irrespectueux. D'ailleurs, il avait la bouche pleine.

-En fait, continua la directeur, c'est parce que l'isolement n'a pas été respecté.

Il marqua une pause, comme pour chercher ses mots, puis déclara d'un ton calme :

-Severus Snape a réussi à pénétrer dans la Cabane Hurlante et t'as vu.

Remus en oublia on chocolat. Tout pâle, il balbutia :

-Est-ce que... est-ce que je... je l'ai... vous savez...

-Non, il est sain et sauf, le rassura Dumbledore. Et ce grâce au jeune Potter : il a réussi à le rattraper et à lui faire faire demi-tour in-extremis. Une chance que le professeur McGonagall ait été clémente et l'ait laissé sortir plus tôt de retenue.

Remus se sentit bouleversé et s'en voulut d'avoir été si froid avec James depuis qu'ils avaient, en quelque sorte, « rompu ». Il se promit de s'excuser platement et de le remercier chaleureusement dès qu'il serait sorti.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ton secret, continua Dumbledore. J'ai fait jurer à Severus qu'il ne répèterait rien et tu peux lui faire confiance.

Remus en pleurait presque de reconnaissance.

-Merci professeur, balbutia-t-il.

Dumbledore sourit et lui posa une main paternelle sur l'épaule.

-Ce n'est rien, mon enfant, ce n'est rien...

Quelque chose tracassait néanmoins Remus.

-Mais comment a-t-il pu trouver le passage ? Je croyais...

Dumbledore secoua la tête d'un air sombre.

-Il ne l'a pas trouvé tout seul. On le lui a montré pour lui faire une blague.

Le cœur de Remus semblait sur le point de s'arrêter de battre.

-On ? réussit-il à souffler.

-Sirius Black, précisa Dumbledore.

***

-Non ! Laissez-moi partir ! Je dois aller le voir, vous ne comprenez pas ! hurla Remus en se débattant.

Mais Madame Pomfresh était d'une force insoupçonnable pour une femme aussi frêle et elle le maintint fermement dans son lit.

-Calmez-vous, Remus ! Il est hors de question que vous alliez où que ce soit dans cet état.

Remus poussa un hurlement de rage et de désespoir, alors qu'il semblait pris de convulsions. Son visage était baigné de larmes brûlantes et tout son corps était en sueur. Il fut soudain secoué d'une violente nausée et un flot de bile vint inonder le lit, répandant une odeur âcre. Il fut pris d'un frisson alors qu'il sentait ses forces vaciller. L'infirmière en profita pour lui faire avaler la potion calmante posée sur la table de chevet. Il tenta de protester et de recracher le breuvage mais elle fut sans pitié et le força à déglutir. Rapidement, un brouillard chaud l'enveloppa. Il tenta bien de se débattre encore mais en vain. La potion le fit sombrer dans les ténèbres.

***

Quand il se réveilla, il faisait nuit noire. Pendant un court instant, il resta allongé dans les ténèbres, l'esprit vide, mais très vite, ses souvenirs revinrent au galop, lui arrachant un sanglot convulsif. Il allait s'abandonner au désespoir quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit : Madame Pomfresh devait être couchée. Il pouvait aller voir Sirius ; Sirius lui expliquerait, lui dirait que ce n'était rien et ils pourraient rire tous les deux des larmes de Remus.

Prudemment, il se leva et sortit de l'infirmerie à pas de loup. Le sol de pierre sous ses pieds était glacé mais il n'en avait cure. Il marcha dans les couloirs déserts et silencieux envahis par l'obscurité, pareil à un spectre avec son teint livide et sa chemise d'infirmerie immaculée qui lui battait les cuisses. Son cerveau ne pensait pas au risque qu'il y avait d'être pris à errer dans les couloirs en plein milieu de la nuit ; une seule chose comptait : les explications que Sirius allait –forcément- lui donner.

La grosse dame eu l'air très surprise lorsqu'il surgit devant elle en balbutiant le mot de passe mais conformément aux règles, elle le laissa entrer. Il fit irruption en titubant dans la Salle commune et s'arrêta en voyant trois silhouettes rassemblées près du feu qui crépitait faiblement.

Les trois autres Maraudeurs se retournèrent et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur en voyant leur ami devant eux, vêtu d'une simple chemise qui pendait sur ses épaules, les cheveux en désordre, le teint livide, une lueur fiévreuse dans le regard. On aurait dit un fantôme sorti du royaume des morts pour les hanter.

-Sirius, appela Remus d'une voix suppliante. Sirius...

Sirius se leva et tourna son visage vers le sien. Et Remus put alors voir son expression.

Triste.

Désolée.

Coupable.

Remus sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui. Il tomba au sol, agité de violents tremblements. Sa respiration se fit difficile et ses poumons commencèrent à le brûler alors que l'air ne leur parvenait plus que faiblement. Au-dessus de lui le plafond d'un rouge sombre faiblement éclairé par la lumière vacillante du feu oscilla, comme s'il menaçait de s'effondrer sur lui.

Loin, très loin, il entendait des voix affolées.

-James, il n'arrive plus à respirer !

-Pousse-toi Wormtail !

Il commençait à avoir froid...

Soudain, il sentit une bouche se plaquer contre la sienne et une soudaine bouffée d'air envahit ses poumons en feu. La bouche salvatrice se retira puis revint pour lui apporter de l'air, une fois, deux fois. La respiration de Remus se calma, tout comme ses convulsions. Il se sentit brusquement soulevé de terre et porté par deux bras puissant comme un enfant sans défense. Quelques instants plus tard, il fut déposé sur son lit où il resta allongé, rompu d'épuisement, hébété de chagrin mais plus calme.

Une main lui caressait doucement les cheveux, comme sa mère le faisait quand il était petit et malade. Il ferma les yeux, sentant le sommeil l'emporter lentement. A côté de lui, la voix de James murmurait :

-Ca va aller, Moony, ça va aller.

***

BIP... BIP... Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie d'Ediawé. Pendant que vous lisiez ce chapitre honteux, l'auteur a lâchement pris la fuite en Patagonie. Pour laisser vos messages d'injure/menaces de mort, cliquez sur le petit bouton vert ci-dessous.


	7. Chapter 7

Euh, oui, je sais, je suis en retard... Mais avec les vacances, j'ai moins accès à Internet et puis... j'ai la flemme. D'ailleurs, vous avez de la chance que je n'aie pas pris le troisième tome de mon bouquin de science-fiction parce que sinon, vous n'étiez pas près de le voird', ce chapitre (d'ailleurs, j'écris alors même que la galaxie est en train de se faire envahir par des extraterrestres sanguinaires, je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte).

Bref, pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est légèrement plus long que d'habitude.

Avertissement : Une scène un peu chaude vers la fin (et il est interdit d'aller voir directement, faut lire ce qu'il y a avant d'abord...)

Disclaimeur : Les personnages et l'univers d'HP appartiennent à Mme Rowling. Je ne me fais aucun profit sur cette fic (et achète donc mes bouquins de SF avec mes propres deniers).

***

-Merci de me le ramener Monsieur Potter, déclara Madame Pomfresh. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre, vous n'avez pas idée.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit James en déposant très doucement Remus sur le lit de l'hôpital. Il a eu du mal à respirer hier soir. J'ai dû lui faire du bouche-à-bouche. Je crois qu'il a fait une crise de panique.

Madame Pomfresh eu l'air soucieuse.

-Je vais lui faire quelques examens et le garder en observation ici quelque temps.

Elle raccompagna James à la porte et au moment où il sortait, elle lui murmura rapidement :

-Il va avoir besoin de vous pour s'en remettre.

***

Remus se tenait assis dans son lit d'hôpital, parfaitement immobile, le regard fixé sur le mur en face de lui. Un impressionnant assortiment de chocolats était disposé autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas touché.

Il ne tourna pas la tête quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer James. Son camarade s'avança prudemment et vint s'asseoir près de lui. Remus ne donna aucun signe qui montrât qu'il avait remarqué sa présence.

Il y eu un silence que James brisa d'un ton mal assuré.

-Tu ne veux pas de chocolat ?

Remus tourna lentement les yeux vers lui puis secoua la tête.

-Pourquoi ? insista James. Il a l'air bon pourtant.

La réponse vint enfin, sur un ton très faible, très las.

-Pas faim...

James ne sut pas quoi répondre. Un lourd silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux. Contre toute attente, ce fut Remus qui le brisa :

-J'aurais dû te faire confiance...

-C'est vrai, répliqua James d'un ton calme. Tu aurais dû savoir que j'étais fiable.

Il ne dit pas « plus fiable » mais le pensa assez fort pour que son interlocuteur l'entende parfaitement.

-Mais bon, y'a pas de mal, continua-t-il sur un ton presque joyeux. Tu es sain et sauf et Servilus ne dira rien –il a trop peur que je raconte qu'il a fait dans son pantalon en te voyant transformé. Et quant à moi, je ne suis pas rancunier.

Remus saisit très bien le sous-entendu : James avait risqué sa vie pour lui sauver la mise alors même que Remus avait en quelque sorte rejeté l'amitié qu'il lui proposait (puisque c'était ainsi que James concevait la relation qu'ils avaient développée avant le refus de Remus dans les vestiaires). Il savait que malgré les propos de James, il aurait à se racheter. Et à sa grande honte, il s'aperçut qu'il était terrifié par ce que ce rachat exigerait : revenir à cette forme d'amitié ambiguë dont il ne voulait pas, parce qu'elle l'humiliait, le dégoutait de lui-même et qu'elle était si dure à repousser. Il serra les lèvres, sentant des larmes d'amertume lui brûler les yeux.

Quand James passa un bras autour de ses épaules, sa première impulsion fut de détourner la tête. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, se rendit-il compte en se contenant ; maintenant, il lui fallait faire face à ce qui l'attendait.

***

_-Attention, prévint James. _

_Les deux autres s'immobilisèrent derrière lui. La pleine lune n'était pas encore levée, néanmoins, il leur restait peu de temps pour rejoindre Remus dans la Cabane Hurlante. _

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? souffla impatiemment Sirius. _

_-Servilus, cracha James en réponse. _

_Il pointa du doigt une silhouette sombre qui se dissimulait dans un bosquet non loin de là. Sirius jura à voix basse. _

_-Encore en train de fouiner ! _

_-Je te promets, déclara James, qu'un jour je lui passerais l'envie de fourrer son gros nez dans les affaires des autres. Définitivement. _

_***_

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si quelqu'un découvrait Remus pendant la pleine lune ? demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils d'un air inquiet. _

_Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Snape rôdant autour du Saule Cogneur. _

_-Il passerait un sale quart d'heure, répliqua James. Le quelqu'un, j'entends, pas Remus. _

_-Oui mais, et Remus ? insista Sirius. Est-ce qu'il ne risquerait pas d'être..._

_« Abattu, emprisonné... », songea-t-il. _

_-... Renvoyé, termina-t-il. _

_James réfléchit longuement à la question. Des expressions contradictoires apparurent sur son visage, comme s'il livrait un combat intérieur. Finalement, il dit d'une voix lente : _

_-Je.... ne crois pas. Dumbledore étoufferait l'affaire. Personne n'en saurait tien, même pas Remus. Il n'aurait même pas à en souffrir. _

_Un sourire sans joie étira ses lèvres. _

_-Peut-être qu'on devrait aider Servilus à trouver la clé du mystère finalement. _

_***_

_-On est méchant quand même ! s'exclama Remus. _

_-C'est Snape, rappela Sirius. _

_Remus hocha vaguement la tête. Comme pour marquer son approbation. _

_***_

Sirius marqua une pause, la main sur la poignée de la porte de l'infirmerie. L'angoisse lui serrait le ventre.

_Il va me détester. _

Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Il devait assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il ouvrit la porte. Remus leva les yeux vers lui quand il entra, pour détourner aussitôt la tête. Sirius sentit son cœur se serrer mais alla néanmoins s'asseoir près du convalescent. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il n'en sortit qu'un borborygme inarticulé. Se maudissant, il se força à inspirer profondément avant de recommencer avec plus de succès.

-Remus...

Ce dernier se tourna brusquement vers lui. Ses yeux brillaient de rage, d'amertume et de chagrin.

-Tu es content de toi ? aboya-t-il.

La phrase résonna durement dans le silence de l'infirmerie déserte. Sirius se recroquevilla comme s'il avait reçu un coup. Remus n'en avait cure. Il avait envie de hurler : « Tu as tout gâché, imbécile ! ».

-Je suis désolé, souffla Sirius.

_Je voulais bien faire. _

_James m'avait dit que tu n'en souffrirais pas. _

-Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il.

Remus serra les poings. Il tentait de noyer sa détresse dans sa colère envers Sirius.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?

Son ton était rageur, ne laissant rien paraître du désespoir qui lui donnait envie de crier : « Tu es le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose pour moi ! Donne-moi une explication ! Aide-moi ! ».

Sirius avait la gorge nouée.

_Je voulais te protéger. James m'avait dit que c'était sans danger. _

_J'ai fait ça pour toi. _

-Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé.

Remus en aurait hurlé. Il détourna à nouveau la tête et dit froidement :

-Laisse-moi.

_Je te déteste ! _

La mort dans l'âme, Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Sur le seuil de la porte, il s'arrêta, ouvrit la bouche comme s'il voulait parler.

_Je t'en supplie, ne me hais pas. _

Mais il ne dit rien et laissa le battant se refermer derrière lui.

_Je t'aime Moony. _

***

Remus sortit de l'infirmerie quelques jours plus tard. Il entama aussitôt une cure de chocolat, friandises et autres pâtisseries que Peter semblait considérer comme le remède ultime. Son ami aux allures de rongeur se comportait avec lui comme s'il était fait de cristal et risquait de se briser au moindre souffle d'air. Il se faisait un devoir d'être sans cesse à ses côtés et lui emplissait les oreilles d'un verbiage incessant pour combler le moindre silence. Remus lui en était reconnaissant. Le bavardage de Peter ne demandait pas l'effort d'une réponse et il l'empêchait de penser. Il se sentait comme anesthésié et passait le plus clair de son temps à se contenter de laisser son ami remplir son esprit vide de paroles légères et sans conséquences qui ne pesaient ni sur sa conscience ni sur son cœur. Il traversait les journées grises de janvier comme un fantôme, glissant dans le château sans que rien ne l'atteigne vraiment et était réellement surpris, le soir venu, de se sentir physiquement fatigué. Cet état d'insensibilité béate était entretenu par diverses petites pilules que lui prescrivait Madame Pomfresh et que Peter lui rappelait de prendre régulièrement.

James était légèrement distant avec lui. Il laissait à Peter le soin de lui apporter le soutien moral nécessaire et s'en tenait à la politesse la plus stricte, comme s'il craignait de faire un faux pas qui briserait le fragile équilibre mental de Remus.

Quant à Sirius, il était en froid avec le reste des Maraudeurs et restait loin d'eux, quittant le dortoir avant qu'ils soient levés et ne rejoignant son lit que tard dans la nuit quand ils dormaient déjà. Pendant les repas et les cours, il prenait toujours garde de rester loin d'eux et le reste du temps, il disparaissait purement et simplement. Cela aussi arrangeait bien Remus ; la vision de Sirius aurait réveillé sa rage et son chagrin et dissipé le confortable brouillard artificiel qui l'enveloppait.

***

Malheureusement, cette situation ne pouvait qu'être provisoire. Petit à petit, Madame Pomfresh réduisit les doses de pilules, ramenant doucement Remus à la dure réalité. La transition se fit en douceur, bien que les nuits de Remus se fassent de plus en plus agitées. Lorsqu'un cauchemar venait troubler son sommeil néanmoins, il trouvait toujours Peter à ses côtés, un morceau de chocolat dans la main et quelques paroles apaisantes à la bouche. Souvent, il voyait les rideaux du baldaquin de Sirius s'entrouvrir ou sentait la présence de James debout non loin de lui, mais aucun des deux ne s'approchaient. Ils préféraient se reposer sur Peter qui semblait toujours savoir quoi dire pour calmer Remus. Sans doute, mais cela, ils n'en étaient pas conscients, parce qu'il était le seul des Maraudeurs à aimer le loup-garou d'une amitié parfaitement platonique.

Et puis un matin, au moment de prendre sa dose réduite de calmant, Remus décida que cela devait cesser et qu'il n'était plus question pour lui de se complaire dans cette passivité abrutie. S'il continuait comme ça, il allait finir par devenir dépendant de ces médicaments et surtout, il perdrait tout contact avec la réalité. Et cela, il le refusait, si dure que soit cette réalité. Il n'allait pas réduire à néant tous les efforts qu'il faisait depuis des années pour conserver sa dignité malgré sa condition en devenant accro aux médocs.

Il jeta donc les pilules, malgré les protestations de Peter, et affronta la journée sans avoir recours à aucun artifice. Ce fut finalement plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru, en grande partie grâce à Wormtail qui se donna encore plus de mal que d'habitude pour capter entièrement son attention et l'empêcher de se tourner vers des sujets moins roses.

Remus persévéra donc dans son sevrage, sous l'œil approbateur de Madame Pomfresh qui ne se lassait pas de lui répéter à quelque point elle admirait sa volonté et sa force d'âme. De temps en temps, il sentait l'angoisse et la déprime le gagner de nouveau, lorsqu'il entrevoyait Sirius malgré les efforts de celui-ci pour l'éviter ou lorsqu'il surprenait une lueur étrange dans le regard de James alors que celui-ci le regardait. La tentation de reprendre les pilules apaisantes était alors forte, mais Remus refusait d'y céder. Dans ces moments-là, il surmontait son instinct qui le poussait à s'isoler et se rapprochait de Peter ou de Lily, trouvant dans leur compagnie le réconfort dont il avait besoin.

Mars touchait à sa fin et Remus allait de mieux en mieux. Il se faisait chaque jour plus vif et plus actif et, à la grande joie de ses amis, riait de nouveau. Il laissa James se rapprocher peu à peu de lui et parvint à juguler l'angoisse que cette proximité lui inspirait. En un mot, il redevenait le Moony que tout le monde appréciait. Un matin, il alla même jusqu'à adresser un signe de tête aimable à Sirius qui prenait son petit-déjeuner à l'écart et qui recracha son jus de citrouille par les narines sous le choc.

Les choses continuèrent à évoluer ainsi et, au grand soulagement de Remus, James semblait ne rien vouloir tenter. Lentement, les Maraudeurs se réconcilièrent avec un Sirius contrit. Remus ne lui avait pas encore pardonné et leur relation était très loin de celle qu'ils entretenaient avant « l'incident » mais ils entretenaient des rapports plus que cordiaux.

***

Vers la fin du mois de mai, Remus était redevenu lui-même. La preuve, il lisait en marchant dans les couloirs et en grignotant une barre de chocolat. Lui seul était capable de réaliser cet exploit sans rentrer dans un mur et il en était particulièrement fier. Néanmoins, son radar interne n'était pas programmé pour repérer les obstacles mouvants aussi ne s'aperçut-il de la présence de James en face de lui que lorsqu'il lui rentra dedans sans douceur.

-Aïe ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ? réagit-il d'un ton cinglant avant de se rendre compte de l'identité de l'importun. Oh, c'est toi Prongs.

-Eh ben, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton talent Moony, plaisanta James.

Cela ne fit pas sourire l'intéressé qui s'empressa plutôt de mettre une distance plus confortable entre lui et son camarade.

-Tu as du chocolat autour de la bouche, lui fit aimablement remarquer celui-ci en tendant la main comme pour nettoyer la tache susmentionnée.

Remus bondit littéralement en arrière pour se mettre hors de portée et s'essuya les lèvres d'un geste fébrile.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'étonna James.

Remus rougit, conscient de la bizarrerie de son attitude. Il se forçat à adopter une attitude décontractée, refusant de montrer à son camarade qu'il était mal-à-l'aise en sa présence.

-Rien, rien, assura-t-il. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

-Oui, répondit James comme si ça venait de lui revenir. J'ai trouvé une nouvelle alcôve secrète que je voulais te montrer. Tu viens ?

-Pas de problème, acquiesça Remus. Mais on ne va pas chercher les autres d'abord ?

-Pas la peine, c'est tout près. On leur montrera après, déclara James.

Et il l'entraina à sa suite.

Effectivement, l'alcôve n'était pas loin. Au bout de cinq cents mètres à peine, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une gargouille à la gueule grande ouverte. D'un geste vif, James tira la langue fourchue de la créature de pierre avant de retirer prestement sa main. Heureusement, car la statue referma la bouche avec un claquement sec, avant de pivoter de mauvaise grâce, révélant un réduit sombre et étroit.

-Entre, l'invita James avec un geste de la main.

Remus s'avança prudemment. L'endroit était poussiéreux et sentait désagréablement le renfermé. Il fronça le nez et s'apprêtait à tourner des talons pour ressortir quand le mur se referma derrière lui. Il n'eu même pas le temps de paniquer ou de faire volte-face que deux bras l'attrapèrent par derrière, lui faisant pousser un hurlement aigu dont il aurait eu très honte en d'autres circonstances.

-Chut, lui intima James en l'enlaçant plus étroitement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Et... Ah ! C'est quoi ce truc humide dans mon cou ?

-C'est ma langue, répliqua l'animagus d'un ton froissé.

-Et qu'est-ce que ta langue fait dans mon cou, je te prie ? demanda froidement Remus, érigeant le sarcasme comme rempart contre la panique qui l'envahissait.

-Laisse-toi faire, susurra James alors que ses mains commençaient à se balader sur le torse et le ventre de son prisonnier.

-Non !paniqua Remus. Attends ! Je ne v...

-Remus...

C'était un tendre reproche, mais qui était lourd de significations.

_Tu me rejettes encore ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? J'ai risqué ma vie, j'ai surmonté ma répulsion envers Snape pour toi. Je ne t'ai pas trahi, moi. Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? En m'envoyant balader ? Tu sais pourtant ce qui s'est passé_ _la dernière fois que tu as fait ça. Je sais ce dont tu as besoin mieux que toi, crois-moi._

Alors Remus laissa retomber sa tête sur son épaule et s'abandonna. Il cessa de penser tandis que les mains de James s'infiltraient dans son pantalon, provoquant une réaction immédiate car cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autorisé ce genre de plaisir. Il laissa son esprit se vider totalement de toutes pensées, de toutes émotions, de tous chagrins pour ne plus ressentir que des sensations physiques alors que deux mains expertes entamaient des va-et-vient rapides sur son sexe déjà durci. Il commença à haleter tandis qu'une chaleur brûlante le consumait, bougeant les hanches au rythme des gestes de James et laissant échapper de temps à autre des grognements ou des gémissements qui traduisaient l'intensité du plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Mais ces réactions n'étaient que mécaniques. Il n'était plus qu'une bête, une Machine soumise à des stimuli et qui réagissait automatiquement en conséquence. Et soudain, James eu l'impression troublante, malgré le sexe durci qui pulsait contre sa paume, malgré les halètements et les gémissements, malgré les mouvements sporadiques et la sueur qu'il sentait perler sur le front de Remus, qu'il tenait entre ses bras un cadavre.

***

« Je puis bien concevoir un homme sans mains, pieds, tête [...].Mais je ne puis concevoir l'homme sans pensée. Ce serait une pierre ou une brute. » (Pascal)

La « Machine » est une allusion à Descartes.

Je pars à la campagne pour une semaine et j'espère pouvoir y écrire le prochain chapitre (tout dépendra des extraterrestres évidemment...). Donc en principe, la suite arrive fin août.

Et un grand merci à Magorna, qui me laisse à chaque fois de longues reviews très gentilles mais auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre, vu qu'elles sont anonymes (n'hésite pas à me laisser une adresse mail, je serais très heureuse de te répondre en propre pour une fois).


	8. Chapter 8

Et voilà la suite, dans les temps pour une fois ! (je le sais parce que je n'ai reçu aucun message me demandant quand j'allais _enfin_ poster).

Ce chapitre était censé être deux fois plus long mais je l'ai coupé en deux (ce qui vous permet de l'avoir plus vite parce que la deuxième partie n'est pas encore finie).

Avertissement : Quelques scènes un peu dure dans ce chapitre mais vous avez l'habitude maintenant.

Disclaimeur : J'aimerais bien mais... non, c'est pas à moi tout ça.

***

-Moony, Moony, Moony !

Remus soupira et se passa la main sur les yeux, sentant poindre un début de migraine. Il était fatigué, énervé, et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin qu'un jeune chien fou vienne lui japper dans les oreilles.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Canicula (1) ? demanda-t-il d'un ton excédé à son ami qui le rejoignait en courant.

Sirius ne tiqua même pas à l'utilisation de ce surnom qu'il détestait. C'est dire si le sujet dont il voulait l'entretenir était important. Remus le maudit intérieurement ; vraiment, ce n'était pas le moment.

Trois jours plus tôt, Remus avait subi une énorme déception qui, malgré ses efforts pour relativiser et philosopher, lui restait en travers de la gorge et lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il était inhabituellement irascible et même Peter, ordinairement toujours à ses côtés, avait la sagesse de l'éviter. Evidemment, « sagesse » était un mot totalement étranger au vocabulaire de Sirius.

Ce dernier força Remus à s'arrêter en plein milieu du couloir désert et se planta face à lui, l'air terriblement grave.

-Moony, pardonne-moi.

« Oh, non, pas ça ! » gémit intérieurement Remus. La nuit fatidique où Sirius l'avait trahi datait de plus d'un an à présent, et ils étaient redevenus extrêmement proches, presqu'autant qu'auparavant. Restait cependant une petite formalité : Remus n'avait jamais dit explicitement qu'il pardonnait à son ami. Du coup, celui-ci revenait régulièrement à la charge. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'aurait pas pu plus mal choisir son moment. Trois jours plus tôt, Remus avait été sur le point de courir se jeter dans ses bras pour accepter ses excuses. Mais maintenant...

Trois jours plus tôt, James était enfin parvenu à ses fins : Lily avait finalement consenti à sortir avec lui. Et Remus avait cru, avait espéré, que cela sonnerait la fin de son calvaire. Cruelle désillusion. Le soir même, James lui avait signifié, de son ton franc et innocent qu'il exécrait, que ça n'avait rien à voir, qu'il ne les aimait pas de la même manière et donc qu'ils pourraient continuer à se voir, à condition d'être discrets, ce qu'ils étaient déjà. Parfois, Remus se demandait si James était aveugle, complètement idiot ou encore s'il faisait exprès de ne pas remarquer à quel point il haïssait leur rendez-vous. Sans compter que maintenant, il rajoutait à son malaise la culpabilité de trahir sa meilleure amie.

Mais Sirius le regardait avec une intensité douloureuse, ses yeux gris ordinairement si durs adoucis par un espoir immense. Remus sentit son ressentiment vaciller. L'idée d'infliger un peu plus de chagrin à un être aussi cher que Sirius l'écœurait et ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa propre peine. Et puis, de quel droit lui en voulait-il, lui qui depuis qu'il était à Poudlard ne cessait de mentir et de tromper tout le monde pour dissimuler sa condition. Il se sentit soudain très fatigué mais se força à sourire d'un air doux.

-Je te pardonne, Sirius.

Le visage de son ami se mua en une explosion de joie à l'état pur. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'allégresse et d'une autre émotion que Remus ne savait pas comment définir mais qui ressemblait à... de la tendresse ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher sur la question cependant, car avant même d'avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva étroitement pressé contre la poitrine de Sirius tandis que ce dernier lui soufflait à l'oreille :

-Merci Moony, merci. Tu n'auras pas à le regretter.

Remus se sentit coupable, car il ne pouvait pas dire que son pardon était entièrement sincère. Mais il était au chaud dans les bras de Sirius, son étreinte était douce, il sentait bon et ses cheveux lui chatouillaient agréablement la joue et le bout du nez, et Remus se sentit soudain effectivement incapable de regretter ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était très égoïste de sa part, songea-t-il, mais il envoya bien vite balader cette pensée. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis tellement longtemps qu'il pouvait bien en profiter, non ?

Quand Sirius s'écarta finalement de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une désagréable sensation de perte irrémédiable.

***

Remus émergea lentement de l'abrutissement dénué de toutes pensées dans lequel il se plongeait à chaque fois que James et lui « se voyaient ». Il aurait été incapable de dire ce qui s'était passé durant les dernières vingt minutes mais certains indices ne trompaient pas. Il était nu, allongé sur le dos dans son lit en désordre, littéralement inondé de sueur et d'autres fluides corporels. Il ressentait un vague bien-être dans tout son corps, que ne tarderait pas à chasser le dégoût qu'il ressentait envers lui-même et cette situation. Contre lui, le corps brûlant de James était aussi agréable qu'une bouillotte un jour de canicule –Remus avait vraiment trop chaud. Mais comme de coutume, il ne savait pas comment se débarrasser de l'animagus.

-J'ai rendez-vous avec Lily dans un quart d'heure, déclara soudain ce dernier sans pour autant faire un mouvement pour se lever.

Remus bondit sur l'occasion.

-Tu devrais aller te préparer alors. Elle n'appréciera pas que tu sois en retard.

James haussa les épaules.

-Je ne mets pas un quart d'heure pour m'habiller.

-Mais tu devrais prendre une douche, insista Remus.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Parce que tu pues le sexe, rétorqua sèchement Remus. Mais n'en prends pas si tu ne veux pas. Je suis curieux de voir comment tu vas te justifier auprès de Lily.

Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir adopté ce ton. Il s'était pourtant juré de rester de glace. Il sentit James se redresser sur un coude, chercher ses yeux du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Moony ?

Remus secoua la tête.

-Rien. Ne fais pas attendre Lily.

Contre toute attente, James s'exécuta, ramassant ses vêtements et se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Remus attendit qu'il soit sorti pour ouvrir la fenêtre d'un coup de baguette. Aussitôt, une légère brise vint effleurer son corps en une caresse délicieusement fraîche, séchant les rigoles de sueur sur son front, son torse et ses jambes. Il soupira de soulagement et resta là, trop las pour bouger.

Ces séances avec James devenaient de plus en plus dures à supporter. Chaque fois, il se sentait un peu plus sale, un peu plus triste, un peu plus fatigué. Il savait qu'un jour, il atteindrait son point de rupture. Et même si ce jour était encore loin, savoir qu'il arriverait irrémédiablement n'était pas fait pour le soutenir ; que se passerait-il le jour où il craquerait ?

Il resta longtemps allongé ainsi, sans force, une même question obsédante tournant dans son esprit : « Jusqu'à quand vais-je pouvoir supporter ça ? ».

***

30 octobre 1981

-Oh, regarde qui est là, Harry ! s'exclama Lily avec une surprise feinte en prenant son fils dans ses bras pour lui montrer le visiteur qui se tenait sur le seuil du salon.

Le petit Harry poussa un cri joyeux et tendit les bras vers Remus qui s'empressa de bon cœur de soulager sa meilleure amie de son rejeton gigotant.

-Bonjour toi ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire. Comment ça va, mon petit cœur en chocolat ?

Il embrassa l'enfant sur la joue, respirant au passage sa douce odeur de talc et de savon pour bébé, et le fit un peu sautiller dans ses bras. Harry produisit un gargouillement satisfait.

-Qui c'est qui va passer la soirée avec tonton Moony ? bêtifia Remus. C'est Harry ! Tu es content ? Mais oui, il est content mon petit loulou au miel.

Harry fit un bruit qui pouvait passer pour un acquiescement.

-Oh oui, il est toujours content de se faire gâter, lança Lily.

Elle était vêtue d'une élégante robe pourpre qui mettait ses cheveux en valeur et était occupé à mettre la vaisselle des grandes occasions sur la table. Dans la cuisine, James mitonnait un plat qui embaumait toute la maison et mettait l'eau à la bouche.

Cela faisait longtemps que les Potter se cachaient et qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis de chez eux. Etre confinés si longtemps chez soi avec un bébé sur les bras, fût-il aussi adorable qu'Harry, mettait les nerfs en pelote, aussi une amie de Lily leur avait conseillé de se faire une soirée « spéciale » rien que tous les deux, après avoir mis leur fils dans sa chambre sous la garde d'une baby-sitter. Remus ne savait pas si une soirée dans leur salon allait remonter le moral au couple, mais il avait sauté sur l'occasion de garder Harry, damnant le pion à Sirius qui lui en avait tellement voulu qu'il lui avait fait la tête pendant au moins toute une minute.

-Il a déjà mangé, l'informa Lily, et il est déjà en pyjama. Il faudrait juste changer sa couche...

-Pas de problème ! claironna son ami.

Contrairement à James ou à Sirius, Remus faisait preuve d'un enthousiasme peu commun en matière de change pour bébé, qualité que Lily ne manquait jamais de souligner devant son époux.

-Et je t'ai mis un matelas pour que tu puisses dormir ici, ajouta Lily.

-D'accord, répondit distraitement Remus. Tu dis bonsoir à papa et maman, Harry ?

Harry agita vaguement la main en direction de ses géniteurs, beaucoup plus intéressé par les cheveux de tonton Moony, qu'il s'appliqua à tirer à pleine poignée. Remus gloussa sans s'en offusquer, déposa un baiser sur le nez de son petit loulou au miel puis entreprit de débarrasser le plancher pour laisser le champ libre aux parents.

La soirée qui suivit fut extrêmement plaisante. Harry commença par vider consciencieusement tous ses placards pour montrer ses jouets un par un à tonton Moony qui les accueillit tous avec des exclamations admiratives. Remus réussit à dissuader le petit garçon de se lancer dans un solo de tambour et l'incita plutôt à construire une pyramide de cube et à jouer avec son petit train. Quand Harry commença à bailler et à se frotter les yeux, Remus mit fin au jeu malgré ses protestations. Il rangea la chambre d'un coup de baguette, changea le petit et le mit au lit en le bordant soigneusement. Il alla même jusqu'à lui chanter une berceuse pour qu'il s'endorme, en espérant ne pas trop massacrer la chanson. Sirius lui avait dit un jour qu'il avait une belle voix. Evidemment, il y avait autant de points communs entre ce cher Padfoot et un mélomane qu'entre une bouilloire et une statue de Michel-Ange, mais le compliment lui avait quand même fait chaud au cœur. D'ailleurs, il ne devait pas être si éloigné que ça de la vérité car Harry ne s'était pas mis à hurler et s'endormait au contraire paisiblement.

Alors qu'il contemplait le visage serein de l'enfant, Remus se surprit à éprouver soudain un violent désir d'être père. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent depuis qu'il avait appris que Lily était enceinte, presque deux ans plus tôt. Parfois, il rêvait que la guerre était finie et qu'il était père de jumeaux, un garçon et une fille (pour l'équilibre). Mais il se reprenait très vite. Il était homosexuel et, par ailleurs, son « amitié » avec James lui interdisait toute relation. Et puis, quel enfant voudrait d'un loup-garou pour père ? Non, il devrait se contenter de son rôle d'oncle auprès d'Harry.

Finalement, ce fut d'humeur légèrement mélancolique que Remus s'endormit.

Il fut réveillé en sursaut un peu plus tard par la sensation d'une présence tout près de lui. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale mais il entendait quelqu'un respirer au-dessus de lui.

-Qui est là ? chuchota-t-il, angoissé mais n'osant pas parler trop fort de peur de réveillé le bébé.

-C'est moi, Prongs, répondit la voix de James dans un murmure.

Remus recommença à respirer.

-Tu m'as fait peur, grommela-t-il. La soirée s'est bien passé ?

-C'a été. Et toi ?

-On s'est beaucoup amusés, lui assura Remus.

Puis, intrigué par cette visite nocturne, il demanda :

-Tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Non, non, répondit James. Juste passer un moment avec toi. Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas retrouvés seuls.

« Quel dommage », pensa cyniquement Remus. Après son mariage avec Lily, James avait réussi à coincer Remus une ou deux fois, malgré les efforts de ce dernier pour éviter de se retrouver seul à seul avec lui. Mais depuis qu'il était obligé de se cacher, ils n'avaient pas pu « se voir » une seule fois. Remus trouvait cet état de fait très agréable, même si James continuait à lui donner régulièrement des preuves de son affection. Même s'il s'en voulait beaucoup d'avoir de telles pensées, le loup-garou ne pouvait parfois s'empêcher de ne pas souhaiter la fin de la guerre aussi fort qu'il l'aurait dû.

Il ne répondit rien, espérant que James se découragerait. Mais son ancien camarade de classe n'avait pas l'intention de laisser passer l'occasion et il se colla contre lui, posant une main possessive sur sa cuisse. Avec un sursaut d'horreur, Remus se rendit compte que James était tout à fait capable de coucher avec lui dans la chambre de son fils.

-A... attends ! souffla-t-il en tentant de le repousser. Allons ailleurs, on va réveiller Harry.

A son grand soulagement, James s'écarta de lui et le releva sans ménagement, avant de le traîner hors de la chambre. Remus se laissa guider jusqu'au salon en demandant d'une voix faible :

-Et Lily ?

-Elle dort, lui répondit James. On sera tranquille.

Et avec un sourire séducteur, il l'allongea sur le canapé.

Remus tenta de se vider la tête, de s'éloigner en esprit de ce qui se passait avec l'énergie du désespoir, mais en vain. Il avait perdu l'habitude de faire cela, s'était complu dans sa tranquillité au point de se ramollir. Et maintenant, chaque détail lui parvenait dans toute son horreur, obscène, humiliant, avilissant. Il eu envie de vomir en sentant l'érection de James contre sa cuisse, sa langue qui s'introduisait de force dans sa bouche, le poids de son corps l'écrasant, sa respiration haletante sur son visage. Et brusquement, il ne put plus tenir. Cinq ans de défense mentale s'écroulèrent et Remus Lupin se mit à sangloter.

En voyant cela, James s'arrêta net. Il le fixa avec des yeux étonnés.

-Moony ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Remus redoubla de larmes et secoua violemment la tête sans répondre. James commençait à paniquer, parfaitement conscient qu'il était responsable de cette inondation.

-Remus, parle-moi !

Remus parvint à hoqueter d'une voix misérable entre deux sanglots :

-Laisse-moi !

A contrecœur, James s'écarta de lui en restant tout de même à proximité. Remus se releva en tremblant et tituba jusqu'à l'entrée où il entreprit de mettre ses chaussures avec des gestes mal-assurés. James le suivit, l'air hébété.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne vas quand même pas...

Mais Remus en avait bien l'intention. Il décrocha son manteau de la patère et commença à l'enfiler. James le saisit par le bras pour l'en empêcher.

-Tu es malade ! brailla-t-il. Il est hors de question que tu sortes comme ça en pleine nuit !

Il vit une lueur étrange scintiller dans les yeux de Remus. Une lueur presque... sauvage. Sans prévenir, le loup-garou le repoussa brutalement, l'assommant presque contre le mur. Il s'effondra par terre, complètement sonné. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer en claquant mais il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se relever péniblement, rouvrir le battant et crier en direction des ténèbres :

-Remus ! Reviens ! Tu vas te faire tuer !

En vain. Le loup-garou avait déjà disparu dans la nuit.

(1) Canicula : Petite chienne. Surnom latin de l'étoile Sirius. Accessoirement, c'est de là que vient le mot « canicule » (parce que Sirius est très brillante en été).

***

La suite est déjà à moitié écrite, j'espère la poster d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine. Après ça, il restera encore un ou deux chapitres, ça dépend de mon inspiration.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé, j'ai encore pris du retard par rapport à ce que j'avais annoncé. Heureusement que Jubei-Kazuki est là pour me le rappeler ^^

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Avertissement : Rien de choquant dans ce chapitre (pour une fois...) mais ayez un paquet de mouchoir à portée de main.

***

On frappa à la porte de Remus. Deux coups espacés, un temps, puis trois coups rapides. Le signal convenu au sein de l'ordre. Le loup-garou eu un grognement. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, c'était qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Il était rentré au beau milieu de la nuit, complètement transi, après s'être enfui de chez les Potter. Il s'était enfoui en grelottant sous ses couvertures mais n'avait guère dormi, hanté par ce qui s'était passé. Au petit matin, renonçant à trouver le sommeil, il était allé s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, une bouteille de whisky pur-feu dans une main et un verre dans l'autre, et n'en avait plus bougé, sauf pour remplacer la bouteille vide par une autre, pleine. D'ailleurs, il craignait de se retrouver bientôt à sec, ses réserves d'alcool étant limitées. Sur la table devant lui s'entassaient trois lettres envoyées par James qu'il n'avait pas ouvertes.

On frappa de nouveau. Le problème, c'était qu'étant donné qu'il était censé être chez lui, celui qui frappait risquait de s'inquiéter et d'appeler des renforts qui fouilleraient ciel et terre pour le retrouver, en commençant par enfoncer la porte de son appartement. Autant être clair, donc.

-J'suis pas là ! aboya-t-il à l'intention de son visiteur.

-C'est moi, Moony !

La voix de Sirius. Malédiction. Lui ne lâcherait pas le morceau. A contrecœur, Remus s'extirpa de son fauteuil et se traina jusqu'à la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il d'un ton peu amène à travers le battant.

-Attends, je dois d'abord vérifier que cette personne ronchonne derrière la porte est bien mon Moony, rétorqua Sirius. Quelle sorte de chocolat préfères-tu ?

-Le chocolat noir fourré au caramel et aux noisettes de chez Honeydukes, soupira Remus d'un ton las. Quel est l'objet auquel tu tiens le plus ?

Il y eu un bref silence puis :

-Tu sais, c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de faire des questions convenues à l'avance. Vigilance constante ! Tu devrais plutôt me demander si ta tâche de naissance en forme de fleur est sur ta fesse droite ou sur ta fesse gauche.

Remus ne savait pas quel était le plus grand inconvénient à être un loup-garou, mais être obligé de se retrouver nu devant ses amis les matins de pleine lune figurait en bonne position sur la liste.

-Sirius ! Tu réponds à ma question ou tu restes dehors !

-D'accord, d'accord. L'objet auquel je tiens le plus, c'est ma moto. Et ta tâche de naissance est sur ta fesse droite.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Remus cramoisi et fulminant.

-Je vois que mes fesses t'intéressent au plus haut point, persifla-t-il.

-Que veux-tu, je n'y peux rien si elles sont magnifiques, rétorqua nonchalamment Sirius.

Il était enveloppé de la tête au pied dans une longue cape en soie noire dont il avait rabattu le capuchon. Ses cheveux étaient lissés en arrière, son visage était fardé de blanc et il avait peint ses lèvres en rouge sang. Il était extrêmement séduisant en vampire, songea Remus qui se hâta de demander pour cacher sa gène :

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Son ami hocha la tête.

-Du thé, si ça ne te dérange pas.

« Au contraire », se dit Remus en courant se cacher dans la cuisine pour faire bouillir de l'eau.

Sirius alla s'asseoir dans le salon pour l'attendre. Il fronça les sourcils d'un air soucieux en voyant le cadavre de bouteille qui trainait dans un coin et l'autre qui trônait sur la table aux trois-quarts entamée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend de boire comme ça, en plein milieu de l'après-midi ? »

La voix de Remus le tira de ses pensées alors qu'il demandait depuis la cuisine :

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, au fait ?

-Je suis venu te chercher pour la fête, répondit-il.

Sa cousine Andromeda organisait un bal masqué pour Halloween, auquel les Maraudeurs étaient conviés. Pour des raisons de sécurité, James avait dû décliner l'invitation, mais Sirius avait sauté sur l'occasion et insisté auprès de Remus pour qu'il vienne également.

-Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour partir, objecta le loup-garou, la voix presque couverte par le sifflement de la bouilloire.

-Oui, mais tu n'es pas déguisé. Et tel que je te connais, tu n'as rien prévu. Donc il va falloir que j'y remédie et ça risque de prendre un peu de temps.

-Je suis déguisé, lui rétorqua Remus en entrant avec une tasse fumante qu'il tendit à son invité.

-Ah oui ? Et en quoi, je te prie ?

-En loup-garou ronchon.

Sirius gloussa.

-Je trouve ça plus mignon qu'effrayant.

Remus eu l'ombre d'un sourire et s'affala dans le fauteuil vis-à-vis de son ami, un verre d'alcool à la main.

-De toute façon, je ne sais pas si je vais aller à cette fête. J'ai pas la forme.

Sirius manqua d'en recracher son thé.

-Quoi ! Mais Moony, justement, ça te changera les idées !

Remus haussa une épaule. Des images de la nuit précédente lui tournaient dans la tête. James qui l'embrassait et se frottait contre lui alors que sa femme et son fils dormaient à l'étage ; lui, Remus, qui le repoussait violemment contre le mur ; et le froid mordant de la pluie alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans les ténèbres tandis que Prongs lui hurlait de revenir.

Un frisson le parcouru. Qu'allait dire James quand il le reverrait ? Serait-il vexé ? Furieux ? Peut-être ne voudrait-il plus de lui comme ami et l'accuserait de l'avoir agressé, comme le dangereux loup-garou qu'il était. Ou pire, peut-être lui pardonnerait-il et recommencerait-il comme si de rien était. Et puis Lily allait finir par se poser des questions : que lui dirait-il à ce moment-là ? Lui avouerait-il tout, brisant du même coup son bonheur ? Ou se tairait-il et continuerait-il à la trahir ?

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Sirius d'un ton inquiet en voyant ses lèvres trembler.

Il secoua faiblement la tête et se leva rapidement.

-Je vais aller te chercher du sucre, annonça-t-il d'une voix enrouée en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Sirius le rattrapa à mi-chemin et le retint fermement par le bras.

-Moony, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Il prit délicatement le visage de Remus entre ses mains et le força à le regarder dans les yeux, pour qu'il y voie toute son angoisse. Puis il murmura :

-Tu peux me faire confiance tu sais ? Vraiment.

Alors Remus céda. Il se mit à sangloter, comme la nuit précédente mais au lieu de repousser Sirius, il se jeta dans ses bras, se pressa éperdument contre sa poitrine et agrippa sa chemise de toutes ses forces comme s'il craignait qu'on lui arrache ce secours. Et d'une voix hachée, tremblante, il lui dit tout. Il lui raconta la fois où tout avait commencé, lui dit son incapacité à contrôler la façon dont les choses dérapaient, sa honte, sa faiblesse devant le plaisir qu'il éprouvait puis son refus dans les vestiaires ; il lui dit son désespoir quand lui, Sirius, l'avait trahi, la manière dont il s'était de nouveau fait piéger, la fatigue, le silence, la solitude face à ce qui lui arrivait, l'humiliation, la culpabilité ; et enfin, il lui dit comment la veille, il avait atteint ses limites et s'était enfui précipitamment. Quand il eu finit, il avait la voix complètement cassée et éraillée, mais il parvint tout de même à supplier :

-Je n'en peux plus, Sirius. Il faut que tu m'aides. Je ne m'en sortirais pas tout seul.

Sirius avait l'air d'un homme qui, après avoir été frappé par la foudre, se serait pris une tonne de briques sur la tête. Il fixait Remus d'un air horrifié. Pendant un instant, celui-ci eu peur que Sirius le trahisse encore une fois devant l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de lui avouer, qu'il refuse de l'aider à supporter ce poids colossal qui pesait sur son corps. Mais à peine avait-il senti cette angoisse monter en lui que les lèvres de Sirius remuèrent, d'abord sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte puis pour murmurer lentement :

-Oh, l'enfoiré...

Puis, comme si cela l'avait libéré, il rugit brusquement :

-JE VAIS LE TUER !

Remus sursauta alors que Sirius s'écartait de lui et commençait à arpenter la pièce en s'arrachant à pleines poignées ses cheveux soigneusement peignés et en fulminant :

-Je vais le tuer ! Comment a-t-il pu ? Moi qui croyais... Ah, l'enfoiré ! Le salopard ! Si j'avais su...

Il s'arrêta soudain et saisit les mains de Remus en le regardant d'un air catastrophé.

-Merlin, Moony, je suis tellement désolé. Si j'avais su... Quel crétin je fais de n'avoir rien vu plus tôt !

Remus secoua la tête.

-C'est ma faute. J'aurais dû t'en parler. Mais j'avais honte...

Il se sentait misérable. Brusquement, Sirius fit un pas vers lui et le serra dans ses bras en murmurant :

-Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est fini, maintenant. Je vais régler son compte à James et tu seras tranquille. Tu peux me faire confiance.

Remus l'entendit à peine, absorbé par la sensation de bien-être que la chaleur de cette étreinte lui apportait. Ce ne fut qu'à regret qu'il laissa Sirius s'éloigner.

-Je serais vite de retour, lui promit celui-ci en sortant.

Remus le regarda descendre les escaliers d'un pas furieux, le visage terrible. Mu par une soudaine impulsion, il lui lança :

-Fais attention à toi !

Sirius se tourna vers lui et sourit. Un instant, son visage s'éclaira alors qu'il lui envoyait un baiser. Puis ses traits se crispèrent à nouveau et il disparut.

***

Remus ne dormit presque pas cette nuit-là ; l'anxiété le tint éveillé à arpenter son salon dans tous les sens et à guetter la venue de Sirius. Vers trois heures du matin cependant, la fatigue eu raison de lui et il s'assoupit, affalé sur un fauteuil.

Il fut tiré de son sommeil à l'aube alors que les premiers rayons du soleil entraient par la fenêtre. Aucune nouvelle de Sirius n'était arrivée. Remus commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement pour son ami. Et si James lui avait fait du mal ? Il tâcha de se raisonner : James vivait avec Lily et celle-ci serait intervenue si lui et Sirius s'étaient battus. Mais alors, pourquoi cette attente ? Remus allait devenir fou si ça continuait.

Vers neuf heures, alors qu'il s'attablait sans enthousiasme devant un petit déjeuner frugal, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit soudain, le faisant bondir. Il se rua vers la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée, au mépris de toutes les règles de sécurité.

-Siri... Oh, c'est vous professeur.

Il ne parvint pas à cacher sa déception. Sur le seuil se tenait le professeur Dumbledore qui arborait l'air grave et compatissant de qui s'apprête à annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Bonjour Remus. Puis-je entrer ? demanda-t-il aimablement alors que le jeune homme restait planté là les bras ballants.

Remus rougit en se rendant compte de son manque de courtoisie. Il s'empressa de s'effacer en balbutiant :

-Oui, bien sûr, je vous en prie.

Dumbledore entra et s'assit dans le fauteuil que son hôte lui désignait avec politesse. Remus s'installa en face de lui et attendit avec anxiété. Dumbledore parut chercher ses mots puis annonça :

-Voldemort a été défait la nuit dernière.

Remus s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il en eu me souffle coupé.

-C'est... c'est formidable, parvint-il à dire. Mais... comment ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il a tenté de tuer Harry Potter mais, pour une raison dont je ne suis pas sûr, son sort s'est retourné contre lui. Il n'est pas mort mais il est extrêmement affaibli. Harry, lui, s'en tire avec une simple cicatrice.

Remus fronça les sourcils, prit d'un mauvais pressentiment.

-Il a tenté de tuer Harry ? Mais comment... comment a-t-il pu... ? Je veux dire, Harry était caché, non ?

Le visage de Dumbledore s'assombrit encore.

-Les Potter ont été trahis. Sirius les a livrés à Voldemort. Et avant d'être défait, Voldemort a tué James et Lily.

Remus sentit son cœur tomber comme une pierre alors qu'un étau d'acier se refermait sur sa poitrine.

-Non... Non, c'est impossible... Il n'a pas pu...

-Peter a été averti avant vous, poursuivit Dumbledore, et il a voulu faire payer à Sirius ce qu'il avait fait. Malheureusement, quand il l'a retrouvé, celui-ci lui a jeté un sort qui l'a réduit en poussière ainsi que douze moldus qui se trouvaient à proximité.

Remus se prit la tête dans les mains. Il avait la sensation que le monde s'effondrait autour de lui. Deux larmes brûlantes roulèrent sur ses joues.

-C'est impossible, répéta-t-il.

Et pourtant, dans sa tête résonnait le rugissement de Sirius : « Je vais le tuer ! ». Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il était sérieux, jamais il n'avait réellement voulu ça. Et pourquoi Lily ? Pourquoi Peter ? Pourquoi tous ces moldus ?

Il sentit à peine la main de Dumbledore se poser sur son épaule, n'entendit pas les mots de réconfort que celui-ci lui murmurait. Son esprit tentait désespérément d'échafauder une explication. Peut-être Sirius avait-il agi sans réfléchir en livrant les Potter à Voldemort, sans se rendre compte des dommages collatéraux que cela entrainerait. Ou peut-être ce que Remus lui avait révélé l'avait-il rendu si furieux qu'il en avait voulu au monde entier de ne pas avoir su arrêter James. Dans les deux cas, la cause était de toute façon la même.

-C'est ma faute, chuchota-t-il horrifié.

-Non, Remus, dit fermement Dumbledore en pressant légèrement son épaule. Vous ne pouviez pas deviner que Sirius était un traître. Personne ne le pouvait.

Mais Dumbledore ne pouvait pas comprendre ; il ne savait pas tout. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que James lui avait offert son amitié et que lui l'avait trahi. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que Remus avait tué tous ceux qui lui avaient offert leur amitié.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? sanglota Remus sans se soucier des protestations du directeur. Merlin, pardonnez-moi !

***

Et voilà *snif*. L'avantage, c'est que James est mort (mais vous avez encore le droit de le torturer, si vous voulez).

Le prochain chapitre devrait être le dernier, à moins que je ne décide de le couper en deux. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais le poster parce que je reprends lundi et que je ne sais pas quel va être le rythme des cours ou la charge de travail (mais étant donné que je fais déjà 9h-21h15 lundi, c'est mal parti). En plus, je ne sais pas si j'aurais Internet dans la semaine, donc si ne réponds pas tout de suite à vos messages, c'est normal.

Et n'hésitez pas à reviewer évidemment !


	10. Chapter 10

Oui, je sais, je suis très en retard. Mais si ça peut vous consoler, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai la flemme mais parce que j'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail.

Allez, en compensation, deux bonnes nouvelles :

Ce chapitre ne sera finalement pas le dernier : primo, j'ai coupé l'épilogue en deux, pour des raisons pratique, du coup il reste encore un épisode. Deuxio, la fin de ce chapitre devrait vous plaire...

Disclaimeur : Je ne suis pas JK Rowling, je ne suis même pas une sorcière (j'ai essayé de mettre mon ordi sous Imperio pour qu'il me fasse ma fiche sur Charles X tout seul mais ça n'a pas marché), je ne suis qu'une pauvre moldue qui ne touche aucun bénéfice sur cette histoire.

Avertissement : Roulement de tambour... LEMON en fin de chapitre ! (Mais vous êtes quand même obligés de lire ce qu'il y a avant).

***

13 ans plus tard.

Remus se figea, les yeux fixés sur le petit jardinet qu'il apercevait à travers la fenêtre ouverte au-dessus du lavabo de la cuisine. Pendant une seconde, il aurait juré avoir entrevu une forme s'agiter dans la haie. Il scruta attentivement les buissons mais rien ne bougea, sinon les feuilles que le vent agitait faiblement. Il haussa les épaules : peut-être était-ce le fruit de son imagination, à moins que le mouvement ait été dû à une bête attirée par l'appétissant fumet de son déjeuner et qui s'était enfuie en le voyant s'approcher de la fenêtre. Par prudence, il rabaissa la vitre puis s'en retourna à son ragoût.

Cela faisait trois mois maintenant que Remus avait démissionné de son poste de professeur à Poudlard et pour le moment il considérait qu'il n'avait pas lieu de se plaindre. Certes, ses élèves et son travail lui manquait beaucoup ; certes, il regrettait de ne plus avoir de potion Tue-loup pour passer la pleine lune. Mais il avait un toit sur la tête et le ventre toujours plein, un luxe qu'il avait appris à apprécier au fil des ans.

Tout au long de son année en tant qu'enseignant, il avait soigneusement économisé son salaire, conscient que le poste était maudit et qu'il se pouvait qu'il n'y reste pas longtemps. Il avait renoncé à l'achat de nouvelles robes et même de chocolats Deluxe de chez Honeydukes pour ne manquer de rien d'essentiel plus tard.

Bien lui en avait pris. Grâce à ses économies, il avait pu acheter cette bicoque isolée à la campagne, où l'atmosphère paisible et saine lui faisait du bien. Il tâchait de rester le plus économe possible, ne sachant pas combien de temps il lui faudrait vivre sur le reste de son salaire. Il avait effectué toutes les réparations nécessitées par l'état de la maison lui-même et continuait de raccommoder avec soin ses vieux vêtements. Chaque jour, il se rendait chez son voisin le plus proche, un vieux moldu qui vivait seul, pour y faire un peu de ménage, de bricolage ou de cuisine et surtout pour lui tenir un peu compagnie, en échange de quoi le vieil homme lui offrait des fruits et des légumes qu'il cultivait, des pots de confiture maison, des bouteilles de sirop, et le dimanche, une pièce de viande. Les pommes de terre et le lapin qui mijotaient actuellement sur le feu lui avaient été ainsi donnés le matin même et suffiraient à le nourrir pendant quelques jours sans qu'il ait à débourses une noise.

La haie remua à nouveau et cette fois-ci, Remus était sûr d'avoir vu une grande forme noire à travers les branches. Son cœur fit un bond douloureux dans sa poitrine et il ouvrit la fenêtre en tout hâte.

-Padfoot ? appela-t-il d'une voix rauque, la gorge nouée.

Il n'avait pas revu son ami depuis cette fameuse nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante. Il avait espéré qu'il vienne chercher refuge chez lui mais jusqu'à présent, Sirius n'avait pas donné signe de vie.

-Padfoot ? appela-t-il à nouveau.

Un grand chien noir sortit de la haie et aboya en direction de Remus. Avec un grand sourire, celui-ci se rua vers la porte d'entrée. Le chien se glissa à l'intérieur dès qu'il l'eu entrebâillée. Il referma soigneusement le battant et quand il se retourna, Sirius Black se tenait devant lui, aussi sale et cadavérique que trois mois plus tôt, et même encore un peu plus maigre. Néanmoins, à sa vue, Remus sentit une agréable chaleur se diffuser dans sa poitrine.

Pendant un bref instant, ils se regardèrent sans parler, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Puis Sirius rompit le silence de sa voix rauque, l'air un peu embarrassé :

-Salut... je te dérange ?

-Pas du tout, répondit avec empressement Remus. J'espérais que tu viendrais. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Sirius hocha vigoureusement la tête, avec un enthousiasme qui émut Remus. Il le mena jusqu'à la cuisine, sortit un deuxième couvert et lui servit une portion de ragoût plus que généreuse. Sirius se jeta littéralement dessus et se mit à dévorer la nourriture avec enthousiasme. Remus eu sourire mi-attendri mi-attristé ; il ne voulait pas savoir depuis combien de temps son ami n'avait pas fait un aussi bon repas.

Sirius surprit son regard et rougit en se rendant compte de sa gloutonnerie.

-Décholé, marmonna-t-il la bouche pleine.

Remus écarta ses excuses d'un geste désinvolte.

-C'est rien. Mange tout ce que tu veux ; fais juste attention de ne pas t'étrangler.

Sirius eu un geste rassurant et recommença à manger de bon cœur. Une demi-heure plus tard, la casserole de ragoût avait été nettoyée. Sirius soupira de contentement :

-Ah, ça fait du bien !

Remus ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau. Sirius avait liquidé ses provisions pour les trois prochains jours mais il n'en avait cure : la présence de son ami chez lui valait largement ce petit sacrifice.

Ils firent la vaisselle ensembles puis vint le temps des confidences. Au début, ils évitèrent les sujets douloureux. Sirius expliqua à Remus qu'il n'avait pas voulu venir plus tôt pour ne pas attirer l'attention des Détraqueurs qui le recherchaient toujours. Il avait d'abord attendu d'être sûr de ne pas être suivi. Il espérait pouvoir rester un peu... si ça ne dérangeait pas Remus évidemment, ajouta-t-il rapidement. Son ami lui assura aussitôt qu'il serait tout à fait ravi de l'héberger.

Sirius se mit à raconter sa fuite. Remus sentit qu'il passait beaucoup de choses sous silence pour n'évoquer que les évènements les plus cocasses, comme la fois où il avait failli se faire embarquer par la fourrière, ou la fois où il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à se débarrasser d'une jeune chienne amoureuse.

Puis ce fut le tour de Remus de parler de sa vie durant ces treize années. Lui aussi ne dit rien sur le chagrin, la culpabilité, la solitude et la misère, préférant parler de ce qu'il avait fait plutôt que de ce qu'il avait ressenti. Il sentait le poids de tous ces non-dits entre Sirius et lui et savait qu'ils devraient finir par entrer dans le vif du sujet mais le moment n'était pas encore venu.

A l'horizon, le ciel prit des tons roses et orangés chatoyants alors que le soir tombait. La pénombre envahit insidieusement la petite cuisine et il commençait à faire plus frais. Remus interrompit la conversation pour allumer les chandelles et mettre en marche le vieux fourneau qui se mit à diffuser une douce chaleur dans la pièce. Avec l'aide de son ami, il prépara une épaisse soupe de légumes qu'ils mangèrent sans parler dans un silence confortable. Remus savoura l'atmosphère intime qui se réinstallait entre eux, tout en sachant que leur relation ne pourrait jamais plus être tout à fait comme avant.

Après s'être restaurés et avoir fait la vaisselle, ils s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre de part et d'autre de la petite table. Remus sentait, _savait_, que le moment des explications était venu et il ressentit une contraction douloureuse dans le ventre à cette idée. Il n'osait pas rompre le silence, la gorge trop serrée pour parler.

Finalement, ce fut Sirius qui se lança le premier :

-Tu as vraiment cru que... que j'étais... enfin, que j'avais... que c'était moi ?

Son ton n'était pas accusateur, plutôt suppliant. Remus déglutit, croisant et décroisant nerveusement les mains sur la table.

-J'ai cru que c'était de ma faute, répondit-il d'une voix un peu étranglée.

Voyant l'expression d'incompréhension sur le visage de Sirius, il expliqua :

-Tu sais, ce jour-là, quand je t'ai raconté que... enfin, voilà...Tu as dit que tu allais tuer James. J'ai cru que tu l'avais vraiment fait et que c'était à cause de ce que je t'avais dit.

Une expression de surprise passa sur le visage de Sirius puis il paru extrêmement songeur. Au bout d'un moment, il déclara d'une voix lente :

-Je n'avais pas _vraiment_ l'intention de le tuer. Je n'avais pas d'idée précise en tête, je voulais juste... lui faire payer, sans savoir trop comment. J'étais furieux, je ne réfléchissais plus. Mais en chemin, j'ai eu l'idée d'aller chercher Peter... pour avoir l'avantage du nombre, tu vois. Quand je me suis aperçu qu'il avait disparu, j'ai eu un doute. Je suis allé chez les Potter et... tu connais la suite.

Remus baissa les yeux, en proie à des souvenirs douloureux. Oui, il ne connaissait que trop bien la suite. Il n'hocha que vaguement la tête lorsqu'il entendit Sirius demander :

-Tu as vraiment cru que c'était de ta faute ?

Il y eu un silence qu'il ne chercha pas à briser. Soudain, Sirius lui prit la main, le faisant sursauter. Sa paume était froide et moite mais la fermeté de ce contact était réconfortante. Il releva la tête, croisant le regard empli de tristesse de son ami.

-Je suis tellement désolé, Moony, murmura celui-ci. Je ne voulais pas te causer autant de chagrin.

Remus se força à sourire.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as eu largement ta part de malheur. Ne commençons pas à avoir trop de regrets ; c'est du passé maintenant.

Sirius hocha la tête, les lèvres serrées, le regard trop brillant. Remus détourna les yeux pour ne pas l'embarrasser. Il contempla un instant le ciel bleu sombre du crépuscule puis dit d'une voix douce :

-Des fois, avant sa mort, je me disais que je ne serais pas triste si James était tué. C'est horrible de dire ça, d'ailleurs je m'en voulais beaucoup, mais c'était mon sentiment. Pourtant, je l'ai pleuré au moins autant que Lily.

Il se tourna vers Sirius qui le regardait avec intensité, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

-C'était comme s'il y avait eu deux James, continua-t-il. D'un côté, le James qui était mon ami, celui qui était devenu animagus pour moi, ce jeune homme débordant d'énergie, drôle, arrogant c'est vrai, parfois cruel mais loyal et profondément bon ; et l'autre, cet inconnu qui avait ses traits mais que je ne reconnaissais pas et qui me faisait du mal.

-J'ai eu aussi ce sentiment quand j'étais en prison, confirma Sirius.

Ils se regardèrent, sachant qu'ils pensaient à la même chose. Finalement, ce fut Sirius qui parla :

-Harry n'a pas besoin de connaître ce deuxième James.

Remus approuva vigoureusement de la tête. Le silence revint s'installer entre eux, aussi naturellement que s'il avait fallu lui laisser à lui aussi son temps de parole. Puis Remus déclara d'une voix lente :

-Je n'ai jamais su... jamais compris... j'ai eu le temps d'y penser pourtant... mais pourquoi il me faisait ça, non, je ne l'ai jamais compris.

On aurait presque dit qu'il posait la question à Sirius. Celui-ci s'agita un peu sur sa chaise, apparemment mal-à-l'aise.

-Je crois... je crois que j'ai peut-être une idée... mais...

Il inspira profondément et leva les yeux vers la fenêtre, comme s'ils avaient été sur quelque étrange plateau de cinéma et que son texte avait été inscrit sur un ciel en carton. Quand il revint vers Remus, sa voix était basse mais ferme.

-On t'aimait, Remus. Pas seulement James, mais moi aussi et même Peter d'une certaine façon. Tu étais notre petit protégé ; t'aider avec ton problème de fourrure, te rendre heureux malgré cela, c'était la vraie raison d'être des Maraudeurs, bien plus que mettre Poudlard sens dessus-dessous. Notre groupe s'était vraiment soudé autour de ton secret. Et en même temps... tu étais toujours là pour nous. Tu supportais nos farces, on pouvait toujours se tourner vers toi en cas de problème, tu veillais sur nous. Tu te souviens du jour où Peter s'était trompé et t'avais appelé « maman » ?

Ils eurent tous les deux un sourire fugitif à ce souvenir.

-Enfin bref, tu occupais une place très particulière dans notre groupe Et pour James et moi... eh bien, on avait quinze ans, on était bourré d'hormones à ne plus savoir qu'en faire... et ça s'est transformé en quelque chose de beaucoup moins platonique.

Remus se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas surpris par cet aveu indirect ; comme s'il savait déjà que Sirius l'avait aimé quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Il ressentit néanmoins un douloureux pincement d'amertume en songeant à ce qu'il avait perdu.

-Pour moi, c'était relativement facile, reprit Sirius. Il me « suffisait » d'admettre que j'étais gay et amoureux de toi mais que tu étais intouchable. Enfin ça, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais complètement intégré ; j'ai toujours eu de l'espoir même si je n'aurais jamais fait le premier pas.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Remus sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il regretta immédiatement de s'être ainsi laissé aller. Sirius soupira :

-Oh, j'avais des tas de raisons. Je me disais que tu étais hétéro, que tu ne serais pas intéressé, que te le dire serait un trop gros risque pour notre amitié, que de toute façon, tu étais trop bien pour moi. J'avais peur, c'est tout ; j'étais un Gryffondor peureux.

Il eu une grimace penaude puis reprit d'une voix plus ferme :

-Pour James, c'était différent. Il aurait eu du mal à admettre qu'il était attiré par un garçon. Pour moi, c'était juste une autre manière de faire enrager ma famille, j'en étais très fier ; mais lui... eh bien, tu sais comment il était. Il se voyait comme le grand et viril capitaine de Quidditch adulé des femmes... il ne pouvait pas être homo.

« Et puis il y avait Lily. Il l'aimait autant que toi. Vous vous ressembliez d'ailleurs, sauf que tu étais doux comme un agneau et qu'elle, c'était une vraie tigresse. Je pense que ça plaisait à James, ce contraste. Mais encore une fois, il refusait de se l'avouer.

« Et puis il y a eu la fois où tu es venu le voir après que Lily l'a rejeté. Il était très mal à ce moment-là et... il a dérapé. Je suppose que tout était embrouillé dans sa tête. Il vous confondait, il te voyait comme une sorte de Lily consentante. Après, il a essayé de se justifier en se disant que tu avais aimé. Et puis il a recommencé et cette fois, il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur le fait qu'il te faisait du mal. Ca lui a fait un choc, un grand choc. Je crois qu'il ne s'est jamais senti aussi mal de toute sa vie ; je m'étais inquiété de ça à l'époque, même si je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé.

Remus eu un frisson et resserra sa robe autour de lui. Même après toutes ces années, se rappeler ces épisodes lui laissait toujours une impression de froid glacial dans la poitrine. Sirius s'en aperçut et revint prendre sa main qu'il pressa doucement avant de poursuivre :

-Le problème, c'est que maintenant qu'il y avait goûté, il ne pouvait plus y renoncer. Alors, son cerveau a commencé à échafauder une justification. C'est plein de ressources un cerveau, ça peut inventer tout et n'importe quoi sans que tu t'en aperçoives pour parvenir à ses fins. Enfin bref, j'imagine qu'il a dû inventer toutes une théorie selon laquelle entre vous, et entre vous seulement, il y avait un lien spécial, une sorte de camaraderie à la grecque, qui rendait ses envies parfaitement pures puisque l'amitié est le plus noble des sentiments. Et évidemment, tout ce qu'il te faisait, c'était pour toi, pour te faire du bien. Bien sûr, ça supposait que tu sois parfaitement consentant, ou tout son bel édifice s'écroulait. Alors il faisait mine de ne pas voir que tu n'aimais pas ou d'attribuer ça à de la frigidité ou à de l'ingratitude. Tu ne le comprenais pas parce que lui-même ne se comprenait pas ; il était complètement aveuglé.

Remus serra convulsivement la main de Sirius.

-Ne le justifie pas, souffla-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Ne le défends pas.

Son ami caressa doucement le dos de sa main dans un geste apaisant.

-Je ne le défends pas. Moi aussi je lui en veux. Non seulement il a pris ce que je chérissais le plus au monde mais il l'a foulé aux pieds. Et ça, je ne lui pardonnerais jamais.

Il chercha des yeux le regard de Remus mais celui-ci garda la tête obstinément baissée. Soudain, Remus se leva et toujours sans le regarder directement, il annonça d'une voix plus légère :

-Tu dois être épuisé. Il y a une chambre d'ami ici, même si je ne m'en suis jamais servi. Le lit est un peu branlant, mais ça devrait aller. Je vais te faire couler un bain chaud et pendant que tu te laveras, je mettrais des draps propres.

Sirius fut décontenancé par ce soudain changement de sujet mais la perspective d'un bain lui fit retrouver ses esprits.

-Merci Moony. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Remus se contenta de lui répondre par un sourire chaleureux et lui fit signe de le suivre à l'étage.

La salle de bain était petite mais étincelante. Remus ouvrit les robinets et régla avec soin la température. Bientôt, une légère vapeur emplie la pièce et l'atmosphère se réchauffa.

-Mets-toi à l'aise, déclara Remus en faisant un geste vers la baignoire qui se remplissait. Je repasserais dans quelques minutes pour t'apporter une serviette et des vêtements propres.

Et il sortit presque sans attendre les remerciements de Sirius.

Resté seul, celui-ci ne perdit pas trop de temps à s'interroger sur l'attitude de son ami. Il voulait profiter de ce plaisir plus que bienvenu sans se torturer les méninges.

Il se déshabilla et jeta sur le sol ses vêtements crasseux, soulagé d'en être débarrassé. Son reflet dans le miroir embué au-dessus du lavabo attira son regard et il eu une grimace déconfite. Sous sa tignasse brune, son visage était émacié, son teint cireux, ses yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites. Pas étonnant que Remus n'ait pas répondu à ses déclarations voilées. Il baissa les yeux vers son corps dénudé. Il n'y avait plus trace des muscles qu'il entretenait soigneusement avant son emprisonnement. Ils avaient fondu, le laissant avec cette carcasse maigre, décharnée, sans aucune trace de charme. Il soupira. Il avait été bête de penser qu'ils pourraient reprendre leur relation comme si ces treize ans n'avaient pas existé. Remus avait peut-être été attiré par lui quand il était jeune mais à présent, il était trop abîmé pour susciter encore son désir.

S'efforçant sans trop de succès de ne plus y penser, il se glissa dans l'eau chaude. La chaleur presque brûlante lui arracha un soupir d'aise alors qu'il sentait tout son corps se détendre. Il se laissa aller contre le bord de la baignoire en fermant les yeux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps...

Le grincement de la porte lui fit rouvrir les paupières. En voyant Remus entrer, il se recroquevilla immédiatement, peu désireux que son ami voit l'état de délabrement où il se trouvait. Remus posa une pile de vêtements soigneusement plié sur le bord du lavabo en disant :

-J'espère que ça t'ira. Au moins, tu sera plus confortable.

Sirius murmura un remerciement. Il s'attendait à ce que son ami s'en aille, mais celui-ci n'en fit rien et se rapprocha au contraire de la baignoire. Sirius se recroquevilla un peu plus, affreusement gêné.

-Je..., commença-t-il.

Mais Remus semblait avoir compris et il lui fit un sourire rassurant.

-C'est bon, Padfoot. Ce n'est que moi. J'en ai vu d'autre : je me regarde dans le miroir tous les matins.

-Moony ! s'indigna Sirius. Ce n'est pas pareil ! Tu es... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il brusquement alors que Remus prenait un gant de toilette sur le porte-serviette et y versait un peu de gel douche.

-Je te frotte le dos, répondit-il, et joignant le geste à la parole, il commença à lui savonner les épaules.

Sirius se tendit à ce contact, les joues écarlates.

-Mais...

-Chut, le réprimanda gentiment Remus. Tu as besoin qu'on prenne un peu soin de toi. Maintenant, détends-toi.

De sa main libre, il lui massa doucement la nuque, tout en décrivant de petits cercles entre ses omoplates avec le gant. Sirius sentit les muscles de son dos se dénouer de façon très agréable. Il soupira d'aise et se laissa enfin aller.

-C'est bien, souffla Remus d'une voix basse.

Ses mains continuèrent leur chemin le long de son dos, s'égarant un peu sur ses hanches. Arrivé à mi-chemin, il sembla hésiter mais Sirius l'incita à continuer en soupirant :

-Un peu plus bas...

Remus se fit un plaisir de le satisfaire, lui arrachant un petit grognement d'aise. Il s'arrêta avant d'atteindre ses fesses cependant, et lui fit signe de s'allonger dans l'eau pour pouvoir lui laver les cheveux. Sirius sentit une série de frisson le parcourir alors que de longs doigts habiles lui massaient le cuir chevelu.

Il ne se rassit qu'à contrecœur quand Remus eu finit. Il croyait que son ami avait terminé, aussi tressaillit-il de surprise quand celui-ci commença à lui savonner le torse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? répéta-t-il, consterné intérieurement de son manque de répartie.

Remus sourit d'un air sibyllin.

-Maintenant que j'ai commencé...

A nouveau, sa main gauche vint masser la nuque de Sirius pour le détendre tandis que le gant décrivait de larges cercles sur sa poitrine. Sirius se laissa faire, tressaillant quand le tissu rugueux caressa ses tétons, frémissant quand il alla frotter ses côtes sensibles. Remus descendit vers son ventre creux, s'attardant un peu sur son nombril. Cette fois-ci, les frissons de Sirius descendirent tout droit vers son entrejambe, en y provoquant une réaction fort intéressante. Il se sentit submergé de honte.

-Moony, je.., commença-t-il.

Mais son ami fit taire ses excuses avant même qu'il ne les formule.

-Ne t'en fait pas Padfoot, c'est parfaitement normal.

Néanmoins, il avait l'air légèrement troublé : ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux brillaient étrangement. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui savonner calmement l'aine avant de descendre vers ses jambes. Sirius se demanda confusément s'il avait déjà fait ça, dans un hôpital ou une maison de retraite par exemple. Il était sûr que Remus aurait fait un aide-soignant formidable. Mais non, c'était impossible : les loups-garous n'avaient pas le droit d'occuper ce genre de poste. « Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent » pensa-t-il avec félicité alors que Remus lui savonnait la plante des pieds en en profitant pour y exercer un délicieux massage. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir doucement de plaisir tant la sensation était agréable.

Lentement, Remus remonta le long de ses jambes, cette fois en s'aventurant à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Sirius eu un nouveau gémissement alors que son excitation s'accentuait. Il allait s'excuser quand il aperçut le léger sourire qui jouait sur les lèvres de son ami : le sourire du Maraudeur préparant un mauvais coup. Sa virilité tressaillit de manière approbatrice et il ravala ses excuses, bien sûr à présent que Remus le faisait exprès.

Remus s'arrêta juste avant l'endroit fatidique, en caressant comme si de rien n'était le haut des jambes de Sirius. Celui-ci, n'y tenant plus, finit par demander d'une voix accusatrice bien qu'un peu essoufflée :

-Je peux savoir ce que tu mijotes ?

Le sourire de Remus s'élargit.

-Toi. Je te fais mijoter pour te manger après.

-Eh bien mange-moi tout de suite, commanda Sirius avec l'autorité d'un rejeton des Black.

-Tu as raison, souffla Remus en déposant un baiser sur son front. On a assez attendu...

Et il enroula ses doigts autour du sexe de Sirius d'un geste preste.

Sirius, pris par surprise, eu un hoquet qui manquait de dignité mais qui ne parvint pas à lui faire honte car Remus avait commencé à le caresser lentement et l'afflux soudain de sensations oubliées depuis treize ans lui faisait l'effet d'être ivre. Il se laissa aller en arrière, sans forces, et sentit le bras gauche de Remus se glisser dans son dos pour le soutenir. Les yeux de Remus, dorés, pétillants, tendres, rencontrèrent les siens, lui faisant chavirer le cœur. Il sentit une grande faiblesse l'envahir et s'y abandonna avec bonheur, heureux de se faire bercer et cajoler par son amant.

Le moment dura ce qui semblait être une éternité de félicitée pendant laquelle Sirius s'abandonna complètement dans les bras de Remus, gémissant et se tortillant sans pudeur au rythme des caresses sur son membres. Mais bientôt, celui-ci s'accéléra et Sirius sentit son propre corps poser des limites à ce moment de paradis alors que le feu dans son bas-ventre grandissait jusqu'à devenir insupportable. Il agrippa le bras de son amant, tous ses muscles tendus comme pour retenir les secondes qui s'échappaient. Mais déjà il était submergé par une vague d'extase d'une violente douceur qui lui arracha un cri rauque. Les yeux de Remus disparurent, occultés par un brouillard de plaisir et ne resta que l'étreinte ferme de ses bras qui l'ancraient dans la réalité alors même qu'il était emporté par la jouissance.

Sirius se remit difficilement de son orgasme, tremblant, haletant, sanglotant presque, comme si cela avait été trop soudain après toutes ces années d'abstinence. Remus resta près de lui pour déposer de légers baisers sur sa tempe tout en lui murmurant des mots tendres à l'oreille. Sirius se calma peu à peu alors que son amant le berçait doucement. Quand sa respiration retrouva un rythme normal, Remus l'aida à sortir de la baignoire et commença à le sécher à l'aide de la serviette qu'il avait apportée, sans parler ni lever les yeux. Sirius, debout, se laissa faire en scrutant avec avidité son visage. Les joues de Remus étaient très rouges, il avait l'air à la fois troublé et empli de désir. Alors qu'il essuyait son torse, la serviette lui glissa des doigts et tomba abandonnée sur le sol. Il posa une main hésitante sur la poitrine de Sirius, là où il pouvait sentir son cœur battre. Sirius ferma brièvement les yeux, brusquement ému. Quand il les rouvrit, Remus s'était rapproché et leur deux corps se frôlaient presque. Sirius déglutit difficilement.

-Tu vas mouiller tes vêtements, prévint-il faiblement.

-Ce n'est pas grave, répliqua Remus, levant enfin le visage vers lui.

Sirius se pencha légèrement en avant, happé par les deux puits de miel et d'or qui le fixait. Leurs fronts se touchèrent et une goutte d'eau glissa d'une des mèches humides de Sirius pour aller rouler sur la joue de Remus. Celui-ci leva encore un peu plus la tête pour aller frotter doucement son nez contre celui de son amant qui sourit.

-Tu me fais un bison esquimau ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

-Oui, murmura Remus sans briser le contact. A moins que tu ne veuilles un vrai baiser ?

-J'aimerais bien, oui, répondit Sirius en rapprochant imperceptiblement son visage.

-Ce que tu es exigeant ! se plaignit Remus.

Néanmoins, il souriait encore lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

***

Pour la suite, il va falloir être patients (n'est-ce pas Jubei-Kazuki) : outre que j'ai beaucoup de travail, ma sœur et moi avons prévu de faire des fanfics de l'avent pour le mois de Décembre (12 pour elle, 12 pour moi) et il m'en reste sept à écrire.

Cela dit, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Et voilà enfin le dernier chapitre !

Désolée de vous avoir tant fait attendre : il y a eu Noël, puis les partiels... Et puis, je dois dire que regarder la série Rome pendant les vacances a été particulièrement dévastateur pour mon inspiration Potterienne...

Avertissement : Interdit au moins de 18 ans. Comme c'est le dernier chapitre, vous avez le droit à deux lemons !

Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling (même si ça fait onze chapitres que je les lui emprunte ; mes propres personnages doivent être sur le point d'appeler la DACE ^^').

Et on savoure ce dernier chapitre !

***

Sirius ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux. Les lèvres de Remus étaient sur les siennes, ses bras étaient autour de son cou, son corps était étroitement pressé contre le sien. Il sentait le tissu rugueux de ses vêtements usés contre sa peau nue, et ce contact aiguisait son désir et lui donnait envie d'arracher ce rempart pour goûter à la chair douce de son amant. Il se sentait de nouveau excité et à en juger par la bosse dans le pantalon de Remus, celui-ci était dans le même état.

Les doigts de Remus vinrent s'entortiller dans les boucles brunes humides de Sirius alors que ce dernier explorait sa bouche en détail avant d'aller mordiller délicatement sa lèvre inférieure. Remus s'écarta soudain, le souffle court, et murmura :

-Du coup, je n'ai pas eu le temps de préparer ton lit.

-C'est embêtant, répliqua Sirius en se penchant pour l'embrasser doucement dans le cou. Je vais devoir dormir dans le tien, alors ?

-J'en ai bien peur, confirma Remus avec un sourire.

Puis, il prit les mains de Sirius et souffla d'un air espiègle :

-Allons-y tout de suite.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir et se dirigèrent presqu'en courant vers la chambre de Remus. Là, Remus se jeta presque sur lui, les faisant tous deux basculer sur le lit qui émit un grincement sonore de protestation dans l'indifférence générale. Sirius se débattit maladroitement avec les boutons de la chemise de son amant sans cesser de l'embrasser avec fièvre. Le vêtement encombrant céda enfin, suivi par le pantalon de Remus quand celui-ci lui vint en aide, visiblement impatient.

-Heureusement que tu étais déjà nu, remarqua Remus d'un ton essoufflé, brisant un instant leurs baisers pour savourer la vue sous lui.

La prison avait beau l'avoir abîmé, Sirius restait son Sirius, et il le trouvait magnifique. Peut-être était-ce dû à ses yeux qui étincelaient de désir, redonnant à ses traits l'humanité que la prison leur avait arraché. Ou à sa respiration difficile qui s'échappait en halètements précipités de sa poitrine pour aller tout droit vers le bas-ventre de Remus. Mais peu importait la raison. Le bain l'avait déjà passablement émoustillé et à présent, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il voulait Sirius avec une telle force qu'il lui semblait que son cœur allait exploser.

Il se laissa faire quand son amant échangea leur position pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui et entreprit de lui dévorer la gorge de baisers. Remus glissa les mains dans ses cheveux humides et lui massa doucement le cuir chevelu pour l'inciter à poursuivre. Sirius gémit d'aise et entama une lente descente le long de sa poitrine qui se soulevait et s'abaissait à un rythme soutenu à présent. Quand il passa la langue sur un de ses tétons, Remus se tendit brusquement en poussant un cri de surprise et d'extase.

A son grand désespoir, Sirius s'écarta immédiatement de lui, une lueur de regret dans ses yeux gris.

-Je suis désolé, Moony.

Remus eu un gémissement plaintif puis lui lança un regard outré alors qu'il cherchait à l'attirer de nouveau vers lui en s'exclamant :

-Désolé de quoi ? Veux-tu revenir ici tout de suite, misérable !

Sirius parut hésiter.

-Tu n'es pas... ? Je veux dire, ça ne te gène pas... ?

Remus leva les yeux au ciel et fit un geste vers son entrejambe en demandant avec impatience.

-Honnêtement Sirius, est-que j'ai l'air _gêné_ ?

Une lueur affamée passa dans le regard de son amant alors qu'il secouait lentement la tête, toujours un peu indécis. Remus l'entoura tendrement de ses bras et l'attira à lui pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

-Nous les hommes, nous ne pouvons pas _feindre_, sais-tu ?

Sirius lui mordilla gentiment le lobe.

-Je sais. Mais... Je ne sais pas... j'ai eu peur. J'ai tellement envie de toi... Je t'aime tellement... mais j'ai peur, j'ai peur de faire comme James, de...

Remus le fit taire un posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Chut... Jamais, Sirius, jamais.

Sirius le regarda avec intensité puis se pencha pour l'embrasser, longtemps, profondément, amoureusement. Quand il s'écarta, son expression n'étais plus grave mais joueuse.

-Alors, où est-ce que je m'étais arrêté ?

Remus le regarda d'un air pince-sans-rire et dit d'un ton vaguement accusateur en pointant son téton du doigt :

-Ici.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, sourit Sirius en se remettant à l'ouvrage.

Remus poussa un soupir d'aise.

-Voilà qui est mieux...

A mesure que Sirius descendait le long de son corps, l'expression du visage de Remus changeait. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'abord étroitement alors qu'il se mordait les lèvres en gémissant doucement. Puis ses traits se détendirent tandis que ses lèvres s'incurvaient en un sourire d'extase et que ses tempes ruisselaient de sueur. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, traversés d'une lueur de surprise, alors qu'il laissait échapper un cri, auquel répondit un gloussement de Sirius. Il se redressa pour pouvoir regarder son amant malgré le brouillard de désir qui obscurcissait ses iris d'ambre. Il se lécha les lèvres puis les mordilla pour tenter en vain de retenir une série de petits gémissements alors qu'une goutte de sueur roulait sur sa joue rougie. Puis soudain, il rejeta la tête en arrière avec un cri d'extase.

-Ah, Sirius ! Encore, encore !

Mais son souhait ne fut pas exaucé et il émit un petit gémissement plaintif alors que Sirius remontait pour l'embrasser.

-T'arrête pas !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Moony, je suis loin d'avoir fini...

Et il lui donna un baiser en forme de promesse. Promesse de tant et tant de choses. Remus répondit avec ferveur, enfonçant ses doigts dans les épaules de Sirius alors que celui-ci s'enfonçait lentement en lui.

Sirius fut attentionné, précautionneux tandis qu'il commençait à aller et venir en lui, effrayé à l'idée de lui faire du mal. A en juger par les sons qu'il arrachait à Remus cependant, ça avait l'air d'aller. Et se retenir devenait vraiment dur. Il voulait Remus, il le voulait tout autour de lui, il voulait se noyer en lui.

-Plus près, souffla-t-il.

Alors Remus l'encercela de ses bras et de ses jambes jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient si étroitement enlacés qu'ils ne savaient plus où finissait leur corps et où commençait celui de l'autre. Le sentiment de plénitude suscité par cette union était presque trop intense et Remus sentit son cœur se gonfler douloureusement tandis que ses yeux commençaient à le picoter. Ne voulant pas que Sirius se méprenne sur la raison de ses larmes, il détourna son attention en l'embrassant avec passion, et son amant lui répondit avec encore davantage de fougue. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Remus pour se tendre et jouir en griffant les épaules de Sirius alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière. Il fallu très peu de temps pour que Sirius, en le sentant se contracter autour de lui, pousse à son tour un cri de délice et le rejoigne au paradis, d'où ils redescendirent tous deux, sans parler, le souffle court, tendrement enlacés.

Enfin, Sirius bougea légèrement, pour trouver une position plus confortable, lové contre la poitrine de Remus. Celui-ci glissa une main dans ses cheveux encore humides et qui dégageaient un parfum de shampoing et de propreté, et soupira d'aise.

-Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien, murmura-t-il.

-Et moi donc, répondit Sirius d'un ton déjà légèrement somnolent. J'espère que ça va continuer comme ça.

Remus bailla puis déclara en fermant les yeux :

-C'est négociable...

***

Lorsque Remus se réveilla, le jour n'était pas encore levé, et le réveil annonçait l'heure indécente de trois heures du matin. Son bras droit était complètement engourdi car il était coincé sous les épaules de Sirius qui était largement étalé sur lui. Remus soupira discrètement. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des petits désagréments qu'il y avait à dormir en couple, en célibataire endurci qu'il était. Mais bah, il aurait tout le temps de s'y faire, songea-t-il avec un sourire.

Il retira délicatement son bras de dessous Sirius et le frictionna pour y rétablir la circulation, tout en contemplant pensivement, la tignasse brune en bataille qui reposait contre son épaule. Pourquoi, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser, n'avait-il jamais ressenti ce sentiment de tendresse irrépressible en regardant James ? A cause de la façon odieuse qu'il avait eue de lui imposer cette relation malsaine ? A cause de Lily ? Ou est-ce qu'entre Sirius et lui existait une alchimie particulière qui faisait que c'était qu'il aimait et non James ? Il tenta de chasser ces interrogations de son esprit, en se répétant que c'était inutile à présent, que James était froid depuis longtemps et que ces questions resteraient probablement sans réponse. Mais rien n'y fit. Ses pensées revenaient sans cesse vers James sans qu'il puisse les contrôler.

Cela faisait longtemps que ces souvenirs n'étaient pas venus le hanter. Il avait réussi jusque là à les enfouir la plupart du temps, comme il enfouissait la douleur de la solitude, pour ne pas devenir fou. Mais à présent, la conversation de la veille lui revenait en tête et lui ôtait le sommeil.

« On t'aimait Remus ». La phrase de Sirius lui tournait dans la tête. James l'avait-il vraiment aimé ? Comment en était-il arrivé à le faire autant souffrir dans ce cas ? Etait-ce la faute de Remus ? Il n'avait pas su voir clair dans les sentiments de James qui étaient d'ailleurs également obscures pour leur propriétaire. Est-ce qu'il aurait dû être plus clairvoyant ? Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé s'il avait compris ? Aurait-il aimé James en retour ? Ou au contraire, en aurait-il été incapable et se serait senti horriblement coupable, au point de s'enfoncer encore plus dans l'engrenage malsain de leur relation.

Est-ce que ça le justifie ? Est-ce que je dois lui pardonner ?

Remus sentit une coulée de sueur froide se former dans son dos. Il ne voulait pas se poser ces questions, il ne le voulait pas mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et s'il n'avait été qu'un ingrat pendant toutes ses années, en refusant de chercher à comprendre ? Maintenant qu'il savait cependant, que devait-il faire ? Etait-ce à lui de juger ? Et puis, comment juger à partir de ce que lui avait dit Sirius ? Il avait très bien put se tromper, en analysant le comportement de son ami à travers ses propres sentiments. James, lui, ne pourrait jamais s'expliquer, alors comment pouvait-il choisir de lui pardonner ou pas ? Comment savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment ?

Une petite voix méchante lui souffla : « Il y a un moyen de savoir, sale lâche. Souviens-toi des lettres... ». Le cœur de Remus se mit à battre plus rapidement sous l'effet de l'angoisse. Les lettres que James lui avait envoyées le dernier jour, après qu'il s'était enfui de chez lui... Il n'avait jamais voulu les ouvrir, mais n'avait jamais osé les détruire non plus. Elles étaient là, quelque part dans le grenier, renfermant peut-être la réponse à ses terreurs. Ou peut-être pas. Fallait-il les ouvrir, ou les laisser se déliter lentement et permettre au temps d'effacer définitivement la voix de James, le laissant sans témoin ni avocat ?

Cette dernière considération décida Remus. Il était terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il allait peut-être trouver mais il ne lui semblait soudain pas juste de ne pas écouter ce que James avait voulu lui dire, de refuser ce témoignage qui avait survécu à son auteur et qui l'interpellait à présent par-delà le gouffre d'années de solitude et de souffrance.

Il se leva sans faire de bruit, enfila une robe de chambre et se glissa hors de la pièce après un dernier regard vers la forme endormie de Sirius pour se donner du courage. Les marches de l'escalier du grenier étaient glacées sous ses pieds nus et grincèrent légèrement malgré la légèreté de son pas. En arrivant en haut, il frissonna et resserra sa robe de chambre autour de lui, alors qu'un courant d'air froid l'enveloppait, regrettant de ne pas avoir pris le temps de s'habiller. Mais à présent qu'il y était, il n'allait pas redescendre, de peur que son courage ne l'abandonne en route.

Il n'eu pas besoin de chercher les lettres, il savait où elles étaient. Des années plus tôt, il les avait mis au fond d'un carton d'où il ne les avait jamais ressorti, tout en étant douloureusement conscient de leur présence à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur le carton. Ce qui expliquait qu'il l'ait relégué au fond du grenier. Il écarta les rabats, repoussa deux ou trois livres, une pile de photo et un coquillage qui s'entassaient à l'intérieur et enfin, saisit les lettres, avec un frisson involontaire.

Il y en avait trois, de lourdes enveloppes parcheminées, encore scellées et portant toutes le nom de Remus écrit à la plume d'une main visiblement hésitante. Remus regarda un long moment le tracé des lettres, inégal et légèrement tremblé, comme si cela avait pu lui révéler l'état d'esprit de leur auteur. Inquiet, hésitant, plein de remord, ou bien tremblant de colère ? Il pouvait y avoir tellement de significations. Il n'apprendrait rien sans les ouvrir, ce qu'il fit d'une main tremblante, manquant de déchirer le parchemin fragilisé par les années.

La première lettre était courte. L'écriture était nerveuse, comme si James avait écrit très rapidement, et elle était même difficilement lisible. Par chance, après une année à s'esquinter les yeux sur les pattes de mouche de ses élèves, Remus aurait pu déchiffrer n'importe quoi, même dans l'état d'angoisse où il se trouvait.

_« Remus, _

_Où es-tu ? Est-ce que tu es bien rentré hier ? Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça en pleine nuit ? C'est dangereux en ce moment ! _

_Donne-moi de tes nouvelles, je suis très inquiet. _

_James » _

Remus se sentit horriblement déçu. Cette lettre qu'il avait tant redouté se révélait creuse et vide. James évitait totalement de parler de la cause de son départ, préférant le faire passer pour un irresponsable et le faire culpabiliser d'être parti ainsi. Ecœuré, il hésita un instant à ouvrir la deuxième lettre avant de se décider à lui accorder une seconde chance.

Celle-là était encore plus courte.

_« Remus_

_Je _-une série de rature_- regrette. _

_Donne de tes nouvelles, Lily et Harry s'inquiètent. _

_James »_

Remus fixa longuement l'écriture tremblée, presqu'illisible. « Je regrette » : l'aveu semblait lui avoir coûté. Mais regretter quoi ? D'avoir fait souffrir Remus, d'avoir été monstrueusement égoïste ? C'est un peu court, jeune homme ! Et puis, il pouvait très bien dire cela pour convaincre Remus de le contacter, sans le penser véritablement.

« Lily et Harry s'inquiètent ». Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Etait-ce une nouvelle technique pour le faire culpabiliser, ou James, dans son remords, jugeait-il sa propre inquiétude indigne de l'attention de Remus. Comment trouver un sens, un sens à sa souffrance, dans si peu de mots ?

Il reposa la lettre d'un geste las et ouvrit la troisième enveloppe, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Immédiatement, il fut frappé par sa longueur :

_« Remus, _

_Il est deux heures de l'après-midi, je n'ai toujours pas nouvelles, je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que tu m'en veux et pas que tu as eu des ennuis la nuit dernière. _

_En fait, je me dis que c'est sûrement très arrogant de ma part d'imaginer que ton silence puisse être dû à quoi que ce soit d'autre que ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Tu as vraiment toutes les raisons de me détester. _

_Je regrette, Remus. Je ne veux même pas que tu me pardonnes, parce que je sais que tu n'as aucune raison de le faire. Je voudrais juste... je ne sais pas, je voudrais trouver les mots pour que toi tu te sentes mieux mais ce que je t'ai fait est tellement horrible que j'imagine que je ne pourrais pas réparer ça avec des mots. _

_Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne pensais pas, je ne voulais pas que tu souffres autant. J'ai toujours voulu vous aider, toi, Sirius et Peter. Surtout toi. Je –_série de ratures_- t'aime beaucoup Remus. Tu dois être écœuré de lire ça mais c'est la vérité. Si je dis ça, c'est seulement pour t'expliquer, pour que tu saches. Je crois que je t'ai trop aimé, trop pour que l'admette, parce qu'aimer autant un garçon, je n'aurais pas pu, et trop pour refouler tout ça au fond de moi. Ca me rendait fou, ça me rongeait, sans que j'en ai vraiment conscience. Et un jour, ça a explosé. Après, je me suis... voilé la face. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir, je ne pouvais pas te retenir, je ne pouvais pas être honnête avec toi et je t'ai fait du mal. _

_Merlin, je ne sais pas comment te dire tout ça sans donner l'impression de me justifier. Encore une fois, je ne te demande pas de me pardonner. C'est juste que je suppose que tu auras besoin de savoir, de comprendre. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais un peu réparer ce que j'ai fait mais je te promets de tout faire pour ça._

_Je te jure sur la vie de mon fils que je ne recommencerais plus jamais. Je préférais mourir plutôt que de te faire à nouveau du mal. D'ailleurs, à ce moment précis, je préférerais mourir tout court... Dur, après s'être cru pendant des années la septième merveille du monde, de découvrir qu'on ne vaut pas mieux que Greyback. J'espère, certainement arrogance habituelle, que tu accepteras de me reparler, de me revoir. Un jour. _

_Encore une fois, je regrette, je regrette immensément de t'avoir fait souffrir, alors que tu es sans doute la personne qui m'était la plus chère et que je voulais le plus protéger._

_Prends soin de toi, _

_James ». _

Remus laissa échapper la lettre qui voleta vers le sol. Il sentait une boule énorme obstruer sa poitrine et l'empêcher de respirer. Sirius avait eu raison... et James avait réellement regretté ce qu'il avait fait mais tard, si tard ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'alors que les choses auraient pu s'améliorer, la guerre et Voldemort les aient si brutalement rattrapés ?

Alors que ses yeux commençaient à le bruler, le besoin de la présence réconfortante de Sirius à ses côtés se fit soudain irrépressible. Il courut presque dans sa hâte de regagner la chambre et alla se blottir contre le flanc de son amant encore endormi tandis que les premières larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues.

Sirius ne se réveilla qu'à moitié en le sentant se coucher contre lui. Il émit une sorte de feulement satisfait et l'entoura de ses bras pour le rapprocher davantage. En revanche, lorsqu'il entendit les sanglots étouffés de Remus, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

-Moony ! fit-il d'une voix encore ensommeillée et chargée d'inquiétude. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne vas pas bien ?

Remus secoua la tête, incapable de parler. Sirius avait l'air complètement affolé.

-Je suis désolé, Remus ! C'est... c'est à cause d'hier, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'en veux ?

-Non, parvint à éructer Remus. Non, c'est pas ça, c'est pas toi.

Il réussi à lui faire un pauvre sourire à travers ses larmes.

-Au contraire, heureusement que tu es là.

Sirius eu l'air immensément soulagé et l'attira dans ses bras, tout en lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, alors ? Dis-moi...

Remus eu un soupir tremblant.

-Le passé...

Il n'avait pas envie de parler des lettres. C'était trop compliqué et il n'avait pas le courage de se lancer dans une longue discussion. Sirius ne le poussa pas à développer et continua à lui caresser la joue tout en déposant de petits baisers dans ses cheveux.

-Tu sais que je t'aime, murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Je sais, répondit Remus d'une voix chevrotante.

Il prit le temps de déglutir et de respirer pour ajouter plus dignement :

-Je t'aime aussi.

Ils restèrent de nouveau silencieux pendant un moment. La main de Sirius abandonna discrètement la joue de Remus pour glisser dans son cou, sur ses épaules, le long de son dos et finir en caressant doucement ses fesses. Remus soupira d'aise puis entreprit de lui retourner la faveur.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, les caresses se changèrent rapidement en préliminaires brulants. Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire Quidditch, Remus se retrouva à califourchon sur Sirius, à l'embrasser avec fureur tout en bougeant frénétiquement ses hanches contre celle de son amant. Il sentait son chagrin et ses angoisses se dissoudre dans la chair de Sirius, chaude et douce, pressée contre la sienne, impatiente de se fondre en lui. Son amant répondait avec ses baisers avec une ardeur égale, comme s'il exorcisait lui aussi dans le plaisir et la passion ses propres démons.

Sirius lui saisit les fesses presque avec violence, lui arrachant un long gémissement, et haleta :

-Moony, j'en peux plus !

Remus lui répondit en lui mordillant le cou sans trop de douceur. Sirius sursauta, poussa un cri de surprise puis d'extase alors qu'il jouissant, éclaboussant le ventre de Remus. Ce dernier n'eu pas besoin de beaucoup plus pour le rejoindre, et alors que Sirius continuait de lui palper les fesses, il se tendit brusquement et atteignit le septième ciel avec un cri étranglé.

Il retomba sur son amant, presque sans force, juste assez pour se lover plus confortablement contre lui. Sirius embrassa son front moite en demandant d'une voix douce et tendre :

-Ca va mieux ?

Remus hocha faiblement la tête. Pourtant, au bout d'un instant, il se redressa pour regarder Sirius dans les yeux.

-Est-ce que... est-ce que tu crois qu'il faut que je pardonne à James ?

Sirius parut surpris et il lui fallut un moment pour répondre d'un ton néanmoins ferme :

-Il faut que tu sois en paix avec toi-même, Moony. Le jour où tu sauras que tu ne lui en veux plus, tu pourras lui pardonner. Le fait que tu poses cette question de cette façon prouve que tu n'es pas encore prêt.

Mais les yeux de Remus restaient chargés d'angoisse :

-Mais... et s'il en souffre ?

-Remus, il est mort...

-Je sais, mais peut-être qu'il souffre dans l'après-vie. Tu sais, les moldus ont cette histoire d'Enfer plein de flammes et de diables qui te torturent...

Sirius eu un gloussement :

-Tu sais Moony, même les Moldus racontent beaucoup de bêtises.

-C'était une image, Sirius.

-Je sais. Et je maintiens ce que j'ai dit. James est mort et tu n'as pas à le sauver ou je ne sais quoi en te forçant à le pardonner alors que tu n'es pas prêt. D'accord ?

Remus le regarda longuement, comme s'il cherchait à sonder son âme. Puis il murmura d'une voix douce et mélancolique :

-Quand je serais prêt, j'irais au cimetière de Godric Hollows.

Il leva les yeux vers Sirius :

-Tu viendras avec moi ?

Son amant lui sourit avec tendresse :

-Bien sûr.

-Tu resteras avec moi ?

Sirius l'embrassa doucement avant de répondre :

-Toujours, Moony, toujours.

***

Et maintenant, je vous propose de prendre vos tomes 5, 6 et 7 d'Harry Potter, de les bruler et de prétendre qu'ils n'ont jamais existé et que Siri et Moony vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup de chiots et louveteaux...

Plus sérieusement, c'est la fin (*renifle discrètement*). Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, merci encore plus à ceux qui ont reviewé, régulièrement ou non.

Et un merci spécial à Magorna pour ses reviews géniales, et à Jubei-Kazuki pour m'avoir régulièrement botté les fesses à coup de MP (remerciez-la aussi, sans elle, j'en serais probablement encore au chapitre 5...).

Bonne continuation à tous ^^


End file.
